Luchando por un amor
by jazma
Summary: Ryoma regresa de E.U que pasara cuando descubra un pasado oscuro de su amada y comience la pesadilla por recuperar el amor que antes tenia ella
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero el fic si así que se aguantaran los personajes soy mala ñacañaca

"_cursivas": pensamientos _

**Negritas: recuerdos **

(opiniones del a autora) paréntesis

PELEANDO POR UN AMOR

Capitulo 1 Regreso, Noticia, Dolor

Por fin bajo del avión en el que estaba, cansado y fatigado miro a todos lados, respiro profundamente, camino con paso firme de aquella banqueta, _"llegue a casa"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía caminando, una mochila y una maleta era todo lo que tenia, _"verlos"_ volvió a pensar, camino hasta llegar a la parada de metro, espero unos 15 minutos y al fin llego, al abrirse las puertas se encontró con mucha gente, solamente suspiro como resignado sabia que le tocaría parado, subió, y coloco su maleta en una esquina para no estorbar, en la segunda parada mucho se bajaron, sonrió para si mismo y camino para poderse sentar en la primera silla, miro por la ventana, saco unos audífonos y empezó a escuchar música, pasaron varias paradas y en la ultima este bajo, llego a un templo, se detuvo sabía lo que le esperaba

Flash Back

**No papá no vengas por mi yo me valgo por mi mismo, aparte no quiero que vengas me molesta que cuando caminamos y pasa una mujer te le quedas mirando como si fuera la ultima mujer en el planeta – gritaba un joven que caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras miraba su equipaje todo desarreglado en su cama **

**Jajajajaja que gracioso Hijo pero no te preocupes ya no tengo esa costumbre… mamacita…**

**Una vena aparece en la frente del joven- ya estuvo maldita sea esta viendo otra vez aquellas revistas prohibidas nee padre olvídalo me iré en metro no quiero que me esperes- cuelga el teléfono de un golpe **

**-Maldita sea- se dijo entre dientes- tengo que arreglar mi maleta antes de irme- se ve como empieza a recoger su ropa y encuentra una fotografía con todos sus compañeros y atrás una joven con una sonrisa y una cara sonrojada, no le da tanta importancia y lo pone arriba de toda su ropa.**

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora se encontraba a unos escalones para tocar la puerta, respiro todo lo que pudo antes de abrir

Estoy en casa – dijo casi arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos pudieron ver a todos sus compañeros en su casa

BIENVENIDO A CASA ECHIZEN- gritaron todos a coro, uno se le abalanzo y le empezó a despeinar el cabello.

Como estas Ochibi – grito el que estaba despeinándolo

Suéltame me lastimas- grito el joven que estaba aprisionado entre su abrazo

El lo soltó y empezó a reír de manera graciosa al ver como le había quedado el cabello, él pobre intentaba acomodárselo pero otro compañero llegaba y lo despeinaba aun más

Por que no nos cuentas como te fue en el campeonato – fue una voz de autoridad pero amable el joven Echizen volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz y era de su capitán

Mada mada Dane – fue lo único que pronuncio por que fue interrumpido por una voz chillona y que pudo reconocer al instante

-mi príncipe- lo decía mientras lo abrazaba- o vaya que bueno que llegaste

Aparte me lastimas- pero no pudo hasta que su padre los llamo a comer, todos fueron a la mesa, cuando iba a caminar se percato que faltaba una joven, aquella jovencita de cabellos largo que siempre le gustaba molestar y que siempre le contaba sus ideas, para él ella era alguien a la que se le podía contar todo por que ella no diría nada de lo que él dijera, la busco con la mirada _" no pudo venir"_ fue todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza, camino y se sentó a un lado de su amigo el acrobático y a aquel que no le hacían nada los menjurjes de Inoue, comenzaron a comer todos reían y hablaban sobre las nacionales por fin llegarían al final, pero el joven peliverde pensaba en aquella joven

Oye Ochibi estas de acuerdo – pregunto su amigo de pelo rojizo

De que ¿? – contesto el peliverde mientras lo miraba con extrañeza

Que no estabas escuchando Ryoma- dijo su padre Nanjiro con una mirada picara y mientras tomaba refresco- te preguntaron que si estabas de acuerdo en visitar a la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki- casi con un tono de ironía en sus voz – a pero si es cierto no sabes lo que le paso verdad Hijo- lo volvió a mirar.

Se quedo estético que¿? Que le había pasado a la jovencita, intento hablar de forma casi sin importancia pero se moría por dentro- que le pasó- pero no funciono algunos se le quedaron mirando, casi todos pusieron la misma cara, una triste y melancólica, pero la joven que estaba con ellos se puso a llorar de repente, se tapo la cara y siguió llorando hasta que uno de los que estaban sentados junto a ella la empezó a tranquilizar

Ya no pasa nada, calmate – le dijo el joven Momoshiro mientras la intentaba tranquilizar

Tuvo Un accidente hace unas semanas- respondió el joven Eiji

Un accidente- casi sonó desesperado , como era posible que ella le hubiera pasado eso pero por que se pregunto, las preguntas le venían en la mente pero siempre será el por que a ella le paso eso, quería gritar pero sabia que su orgullo no se lo permitía así que solo se quedo callado

Fue por que unos vándalos nos querían atacar, ella me protegió corrió todo lo que pudo pero cuando corría hacia la otra banqueta un auto choco contra ella y…y…….- lloro aun peor sus ojos se dilataron al instante su mirada su volvió desesperada el terror se apodero de sus ojos y empezó a decirlo como si lo estuviera viendo- ellos se quedaron mirando y salieron corriendo hacia otra dirección, todos pararon yo me levante del suelo y corrí hasta donde se encontraba ella la sangre salía de su cuerpo y la levante intente despertarla pero no abría sus ojos me espante, la ambulancia llego, la llevaron al hospital y así quedo por un tiempo después de dos semanas por fin los abrió ahora se encuentra con su abuela pero sus ojos….sus ojos – dio un grito ahogado por sus manos que tapaban su cara, lloro desesperada prosiguió aunque seguía llorando- O Ryoma si la vieras si la vieras ya no tiene esa vitalidad de antes sus ojos ya no tienen brillo- se cayo y continuo llorando

Le prometimos que vendríamos a darte la bienvenida- hablo Fuji- y aunque no lo parezca aunque sea pudo mover un poco la cabeza- agacho la cabeza- mañana iremos a verla te parece Ryoma- respondió con ojos tristes y sonrisa fingida.

Aquel joven solo se quedo callado la chica tímida, la que siempre se sonrojaba estaba en muy mal estado y fue por culpa de unos bandidos, solo apretó los puños y asintió con la cabeza aunque de verdad se estaba tragando el enojo y todas las ganas que tenia de gritar.

La tarde paso rápido, aquella revelación lo había dejado sin palabras y aunque intentaron permanecer un poco más calmados el ambiente se encontraba denso

Hasta mañana Ochibi- Grito el joven Eiji – nos vemos mañana en la parada del camión nos iremos juntos vale

-Adiós – fue lo único que dijo cuando se perdieron en la esquina de su casa- empezó a subir las escaleras pero no podía dejar de pensar en la joven _"como se llama"_ se pregunto en seguida "genial no se me su nombre"

Flash Back

**- Cuando corría hacia la otra banqueta un auto choco contra ella….sus ojos….sus ojos… O Ryoma si la vieras si la vieras ya no tiene esa vitalidad de antes sus ojos ya no tienen brillo **

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Acaso… _"que querían hacerles por que corrió"_ por que no le pregunto – le da un golpe a la pared – que les pasaría a ellas porque, quisiera saber pero si preguntara diría que me gusta y a mi no me gusta ella _"pero si es bonita"- _se detuvo en seco, analizó lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojo- _"Amor que estupidez ja"_ se burlo de si mismo, entro a casa se metió a bañar, se seco el cabello y se acostó para dormir aunque no pudo dormir bien si al final lo logro fue por que soñó con el accidente y a una chica muy mal herida mirándolo a él y diciendo ayúdame, mientras que él le gritaba que no se durmiera, (pobre no durmió ¬u¬ jejeje) .

Mientras en una casa una joven se encontraba acostada, en una cama con una ventana que daba hacia la calle, pero no estaba dormida solo miraba la luna que estaba en todo su resplandor, intento levantarse, pero soltó unos cuantos gemidos de dolor pero al final se incorporo, su mano toco la ventana

-Ry….o….ma…..- sus ojos soltaron lagrimas de dolor tuvo que acostarse, levanto un poco sus manos como intentando tomar algo del aire pero más no podía

-Per…do…..na…me…..- lo dijo de forma entre cortada, sabía que aquella persona ya había regresado, sus lagrimas siguieron brotando de aquellos ojos color chocolate

-Per….do…na..me- volvió a decir – se paralizó por completo y empezó a gritar sin motivos

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Suéltenme por favor por favor yo no quiero, Ryoma Sálvame por favor, RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito desesperada

Alguien entro a su habitación la abrazo y le dijo que estaba bien que solo era una pesadilla, la jovencita solo lloraba hasta que regreso a la realidad y abrazo a su abuela que la estaba protegiendo- perdóname abuela- la abrazo más fuerte y lloro, la abuela lo sabía que ese recuerdo nunca se alejaría de ella nunca lo olvidaría, y lo peor de todo es que la joven que estaba abrazando reconoció a uno de esas personas, pero no se atrevía a decir su nombre, por fin la jovencita se quedo dormida en los brazos de su abuela, la abuela la recosto en la cama y le dio un beso de buenas noches aunque en realidad se volvería a levantar al escuchar denuevo aquellos gritos desesperados de su pequeña nieta


	2. Chapter 2 visita me gustas

Regreso de la muerte….. no se crean, les vengo a dejar la segunda parte perdón por no haberlo subido esque la inspiración a veces no llega.

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi

CAPITULO 2 VISITA, ME GUSTAS

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba un grupo de titulares en la parada, no se mostraban muy alegres pues la sakuno que habían conocido había pasado a la historia, esperaban al capitán, ya cuando estuvieron todos juntos se dispusieron partir hacia aquel lugar

-Ryoma hagas lo que hagas no la mires con lastima – le dijo el capitán al joven de ojos gatunos

-Mada Mada dane- fue lo único que contesto

Caminaron, platicaban de algunas cuantas cosas pero nada relacionado a lo de la chica, y eso a Ryoma no le gustaba quería saber cual era la situación actual, pero su orgullo (como siempre) no se lo permitía, llegaron a aquella casa que aunque no se viera tenia un ambiente muerto

-Bien – suspiro Momo y toco la puerta

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una Sra. De tercera edad, los miro con una sonrisa y les dio el paso, al entrar la casa tenia un ambienta lo mas vació que pudieron haber imaginado. El que lo sintió más fue Ryoma quien se tapo la boca pues llegaron unas nauseas de las peores, cerro los ojos e intento respirar pero el ambiente se lo impedía, lo bueno es que sus senpais no lo vieron, se intento calmar ante aquella situación tan terrible

-Pueden subir- hablo la profesora mientras les indicaba las escaleras- Los esta esperando

Y con esto Los titulares subieron, hasta llegar a la habitación con el letrero de Sakuno Ryusaki, Ryoma al ver esa habitación se sintió sin razón alguna calmado y hasta la pesadez que el sentía se esfumo, Uno de los titulares abrió la puerta y todos pasaron unos por uno, hasta el final Ryoma.

Hola Sakuno, venimos a saludarte como te encuentras hoy- hablo entusiasmado Eiji o eso sonaba por que por dentro no le faltaban las ganas de ir a abrazarlas y decirle que lo sentía

-Sakuno te trajimos flores y algunos libros- Hablo Fuji y Eiji le agradeció que hubiera intervenido antes de ponerse a llorar

-Mira quien vino a visitarte- Hablo Momo alegremente

Sakuno miraba la ventana y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y no era de felicidad si no que sabía a quien traían consigo no quería que la viera en esas deplorables condiciones, volteo a verlos y sonrió pero esa sonrisa estaba muerta, todos sintieron el escalofrió menos Ryoma quien se encontraba aun atrás de su capitán

-Saluda Sakuno, Ryoma vino a visitarte- hablo el capitán sonando tierno (vaya el capitán hablando tiernamente)- Ryoma tú saluda

-Ryoma salio de aquel grupo de titulares y camino hasta donde s encontraba Sakuno, respiraba entrecortadamente pues al verla se le rompía el corazón, aquella alegra Sakuno que siempre sonreía se encontraba ahora en silla de ruedas, su cabella estaba recogida en una sola trenza y sus mirada se encontraba tan vacía como él corazón de Ryoma al verla así, Respiro lo más profundo posible antes de hablar

-hola Sakuno- la miraba a los ojos por si había una muestra de brillo pero nada- como te encuen….

Pero antes de terminar la frase Sakuno se encontraba abrazando la cintura de su amado, lloraba tan amargamente que Ryoma no sabía que hacer nunca le había tocado situaciones como estas y menos con alguien del sexo opuesto

-Sakuno, no llores- le dijo Ryoma un poco frió pues no estaba acostumbrado a hablar amablemente a alguien que lo necesitara.

Ante la contestación de Ryoma algunos se golpearon la cabeza con sus palmas, pero otros sintieron deseos de golpearlo, pero la voz de su amiga los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Déjenos solos- hablo sakuno, con su voz quebrada por el llanto- quiero hablar con Ryoma por favor.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a salir sin antes despedirse de su amiga, cuando el cuarto quedo solo Sakuno se soltó de Ryoma y miro por la ventana

-Siéntate- hablo una sakuno con palabras frías como el hielo- tengo que pedirte un favor

Ryoma se sentó, pero se sentía incomodo por la situación, su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente su pecho.

-como vez me encuentro en una situación demasiado amarga como para poderte explicar lo que me paso, en resumen….-Miro a Ryoma que miraba hacia otro lugar- quiero que me mires a los ojos, cuando me miraste ahorita al saludar solo pasaron 5 seg. Antes de que apartaras tus ojos de los míos- se le quebró aun más la voz - dime la verdad Ryoma tan mal me veo como para apartar tú mirada de la mía.

Ryoma la volvió a ver pero esta vez intento mantener la mirada sobre la suya, se le notaba una gran amargura y una gran tristeza, esto hizo que todo su cuerpo se congelara sin motivo

-Yo no les pedí que vinieras a visitarme de seguro fue idea de ellos- respondió Sakuno rompiendo el ambiente que de por si ya era denso.

Acerco la mano a la de su amado Ryoma- no quiero que me vuelvas a ver, aléjate de mi, olvídate de que tienes una amiga en estas condiciones, quiero que todo lo que pasamos juntos como amigos de rompa, que….- no pudo terminar ya que un Ryoma la abrazaba con una ternura no muy vista por Ryoma, ella se sorprendió, y después de unos segundos le correspondió el abrazo, se sentía tan protegida por él que no le importo en la situación en la que se encontraba, las lágrimas salían del Joven gatuno, su corazón no podía soportar aquel triste momento, pero cayo en aquella realidad a la que se había metido, se sorprendió al principio de estar abrazándola, se aparto de ella con cuidado, pero su cuerpo se quejo de que se alejara de ella.

-Lamento lo de ahora- se disculpo un Ryoma todo rojo- no quise fue….- Fue callado por Sakuno quien intento acercarse lo más posible a su Ryoma.

-Ryoma, Este es un favor que solo tu puedes hacer realidad- lo abrazo con delicadeza, se acerco a su oído – quiero que seas mi novio

Ryoma la aparto de él y la miro a los ojos y se sorprendió a un más cuando descubrió un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo pues el abrazo y cuando ella le hablo al odio lo había hecho estremecerse y aparte se sentía todo acalorado.

-Por que me pides eso, yo, tú no me gustas eres una chica y pues yo soy un chico (¬¬ vaya como que no sabíamos) y pues de seguro estas diciendo tonterías por lo que estas pasando Sakuno, yo no puedo soy un titular no me puedo rebajar a este tipo de cosas, olvídalo Sakuno, no puedo- miro a Sakuno, que miraba por la ventana- De verdad no te puedo ayudar.

Sakuno aún seguía volteando hacia la ventana pero sus palabras fueron tan quebradas que no se le entendió lo que decía, intento levantarse, pero se cayó, Ryoma la levanto.

-por favor Ryoma solo ese favor te pido, ódiame si quieres por pedir este estupido deseo este favor sin sentido, Ryoma tu me gustas y mucho no sabes cuanto, desde que te conocí, nunca deje pensar en ti, no me importaba lo que decían los demás de ti, tu eres especial, me gustas Ryoma por favor, solo te pido este favor-.

Ryoma se encontraba fuera de si, escuchar a su "amiga" decir eso él la abrazo pues fue lo único que encontró para calmarla, la abrazo lo más que pudo no quería que sufriera, le dolía a él también pero no sabía por que, levanto su cara con sus dedos y la hizo que lo mirara a él, trago gordo, pues sabía que se arrepentiría por aquella respuesta.

-Esta bien seré tu novio- miro los ojos de aquella chica esperando a que brillaran como lo habían hecho aquellos 5 minutos antes, y le dio alegría ver que si aparecía aquel brillo- pero- rompió el momento- no quiero que tengas esa cara Sakuno quiero que sonrías como antes no me gustaría que mi no…vi…aaa- al decir esas palabras se sentía raro- estuviera siempre triste por eso quiero que sonrías vale-y la volvió a abrazar con aquella ternura que había salido como si nada, ella sonrió muy diferente y le susurro al oído.

-haré todo lo que me pidas Ryoma- y ella también lo abrazo

Pero el momento se acabo cuando Sakuno empezó a gritar pues los recuerdos empezaran a aparecer en su mente, aventó a Ryoma hacia un lado esto hizo que se cayera se tapo los ojos

-AHHHHHHHHH no por favor déjenme, no Ryoma ayúdame, no por favor Ryoma sálvame- gritaba con miedo sus ojos se encontraban dilatados por el miedo.

Ryoma escuchaba como gritaba su nombre desesperadamente, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo con fuerza, pero ella lo intentaba alejar de ella

-Suéltame no quiero, no por favor, Ryoma- Gritaba aun más asustada

Los gritos, se escuchaba por toda la casa, la Abuela de Ryusaki abrió la puerta y atrás los titulares, se quedaron cayados cuando Ryoma grito.

-Sakuno cálmate ya estoy aquí no dejare que te hagan nada tu eres mi novia no dejare que te pase nada, no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño- la abrazaba con miedo a que se fuera a romper, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, se sentía impotente por no haber estado en aquel momento- Yo te protegeré de aquí para adelante.

Los grito se detuvieron y una Sakuno regresaba a la Normalidad no sin antes mirar a Ryoma y sonreírle como siempre lo había hecho.

-Será para siempre Ryoma verdad- le pregunto antes de quedar dormida

Ryoma la abrazo y la cerco más a él – Puedes estar segura que te protegeré seré yo quien cuide de ti- sin pensar le beso la frente.

La abuela ayudo a Ryoma a meterla a la cama y la cobijaron, la abuela le pidió a Ryoma y a los titulares que bajaran pues tenia que hablar de un asunto muy importante, todos Bajaron pero no decían nada, aunque se les veía unos ojos de saber lo que había pasado, la abuela le pidió que se sentaran en los sofás y así lo hicieron

-Como pudieron escuchar y oír mi nieta, siempre hace eso, grita que la dejen en paz,- Los ojos de la profesora se llenaron de aquel liquido transparente- a estado así desde que la traje a casa, siempre gritando que la suelten, no se que le quisieron hacer, pero lo que si se es que- Hizo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas- mañana quiere regresar a la escuela, ya me lo pidió con mucha insistencia, ella no esta paralítica solo que los recuerdos la dejan tan cansada que luego no se puede mover, -Se volvió a secar las lágrimas- Ryoma-Volteo a verlo- Por favor prométeme, como se lo prometiste a ella, que no la dejaras sola, cueste lo que te cueste- se le notaba la suplica y el dolor en la cara de la profesora.

Ryoma asintió. La mañana dio paso a la tarde, los titulares se retiraron, en el camino Eiji hablo

-Ryoma enserio te pidió que fueras su novio- mostraba la curiosidad

-Se ve que no pueden dejarme en paz,- Los miro con un poco de molestia- si, si se lo dije algún problema.

-Ninguno- hablo momo- solo que nos da gusto por Sakuno hasta que por fin se le hizo tenerte como novio aunque para ella sea un deseo- miro a su amigo que no entendía lo que decía- Mira Ryoma Sakuno estaba enamorada de ti desde que te conoce nos dimos cuenta pero al parecer tú eras el único que no lo sabía.

-Ustedes lo sabían- los miro con sorpresa- desde cuando, por que no me lo dijeron

-Tonto tú tenías que descubrirlo, aunque ya es un poco tarde por la situación, no creo que te quiera como antes, de seguro solo es un pequeño capricho- hablo Momo- nosotros la cuidamos desde aquel incidente.

-Pero por que no la cuidaron antes de eso, siempre tiene que hacerlo después de las consecuencias- grito Ryoma molesto- ustedes tiene la culpa.

-Discúlpanos Ryoma pero tu de viste estar con ella si tanto te importara, pero te fuiste a los partidos, entonces tu también eres tan culpable como nosotros- le hablo Frió el capitán

-Por eso- apretó los puños- me odio por no poderla ayudar en el momento en que le paso esto-los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas pues su rabia contra él mismo era doloroso- cuando la vi era como una rosa de cristal que al tan simple tacto se podría romper en mil pedazos- miro a sus senpais- no saben cuanto me odio por no haberla salvado, por no estar a su lado, por no impedir que le hicieran algún mal.

-Yo me siento aun más culpable- lo dijo Eiji, con las lagrimas que se le desbordaban y rodaban por sus mejillas y sus lagrimas cian al suelo- yo estuve con ellas aquel día me separe de ellas- golpeo la pared que estaba aún lado suyo- llegue tarde Ryoma cuando llegue a donde estaban ellas Sakuno se estaba desangrando, - miro a Ryoma- y pedía que fueras a verla, ella decía tu nombre- Siguió llorando- Entonces no te hagas el victimario por que a mi también me duele no haber estado junto a ellas en ese preciso instante

Ryoma se quedo helado ante la confesión de su amigo, se sintió a un más miserable, por haberles, gritado.

-yo lo siento- y sin más salio corriendo de aquel lugar, no quería saber nada más las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, su mente era un mar de dolor y sufrimiento, solo quería hacer algo y eso era vengarse de aquellos que la habían lastimado, a su amada Sakuno.

E n una habitación se encontraba una joven durmiendo, pero su mente le jugaba sucio, se encontraba con la pesadilla, con aquel mal recuerdo que quería olvidar por completo

**SUEÑOS FLASH BACK **

**-Mira Tomoka un oso de peluche- hablaba emocionada sakuno, mientras señalaba al osito de peluche blanco que estaba en el mirador de una tienda- No es hermoso- le pregunto con entusiasmo**

**-Claro y más se vería precioso en mi cuarto o en el tuyo- sonreía Tomoka **

**-Pero sabes que lo haría aun más especial a este osito- le pregunto Tomoka mientras le sonreía a su amiga- que te lo regalara Ryoma-kun no crees Sakuno- sabía Tomoka que la reacción que veía de sus amiga era por el nombre de su príncipe **

**-To..mo..ka…-chan- el sonrojo había cubierto por completo su rostro- no…Ryoma….jamás- solo agacho la cabeza pues parecía que se ponía como tomate **

**-Jajajajajaja- tú que opinas Eiji a poco no se vería muy especial que Ryoma le regalara ese osito- le pregunto Tomoka a Eiji mientras apuntaba al osito **

**-Pues….-pensó un par de minutos- claro que si, no se sonrojes Sakuno- puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga quien tenía agachada la cabeza. **

**-Cuando Regrese de EU. te ayudaremos a que se fije en ti y que el final salgan que te parece- sonreía de forma gatuna **

**Sakuno se puso más roja por el comentario, ella sentía que le salía vapor por los oídos **

**-Bien chicas me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos hasta mañana- y con un saludo salio caminando, ellas se quedaron admirando aquel peluche, cuando comenzaron a platicar unos jóvenes se empezaron a acercar a ellas. **

**-Sakuno, nos están siguiendo que podemos hacer- pregunto con temor Tomoka **

**-Corre- fue lo único que dijo, pues pegaron la carrera. **

**Los otros se dieron cuenta y empezaron a correr detrás de ellas, Sakuno corría como podía y Tomoka también, ya no podía correr se sentían fatigadas, cuando iban a dar la vuelta, otros tipos aparecieron, no les dieron tiempo de correr pues fueron tomadas a la fuerza y llevadas a un callejón sin salida **

**-Vaya que mujeres tan hermosas nos encontramos- reía un tipo con lujuria en sus ojos **

**-Preciosas sabían que hoy es su día de suerte por que con nosotros serán mujeres- reía otro mientras se les acercaba. **

**-Nooooo, se nos acerquen- grito Sakuno, el miedo se le notaba en sus ojos- no queremos por favor, no les hemos hecho nada- las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas **

**Un tipo la tomo de los cabellos y la estrello contra la pared que se encontraba atrás de ella, sakuno cayo después del impactó, pero aun las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. **

**Tomoka dio un grito ahogado de miedo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, otro de los hombres se le acerco a ella, y empezó a besarle en cuello **

**-Tomoka-chan, por que nos hacen esto- lloraba Sakuno, intentó levantarse para ayudar a su amiga que empezaban a despojarla de su ropa, pero un pie la mantuvo en el suelo **

**-Tú no preciosa tu eres mía- le susurro al oído **

**Sakuno Cerro los ojos no quería ver lo que le harían, pero una voz los interrumpió **

**-Dejen a la chica en paz, ella es mi premio- grito con furia el tipo **

**Sakuno abrió los ojos para ver quien había dicho eso, sus ojos se dilataron al encontrar a aquella persona que conocía de vista, él la levanto del suelo y la apoyo contra la pared **

**-Mi amaras después de esto- y sin más la beso con fuerza. **

**Se quedo estática, pequeños sollozos ahogados por el beso tan brusco, sabía que terminaría de la peor forma violada y por aquella persona que había conocido de vista, cerro los ojos, sentía como le empezaba a quitar el suéter y empezaba a bajar el cierre de su falda, fue en eso que abrió los ojos con fuerza, en su mente apareció la figura de su amado Ryoma, su mente le decía que luchara, no, no era su mente, se lo decía su Ryoma quien le decía que huyera de ahí, y con todas las fuerzas del mundo, golpeo al joven que estaba el la labor de desvestirla, los demás detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, Tomoka se encontraba aun con alguna ropa, cuando vio como Sakuno corría hacia fuera del callejón y corría por la banqueta, corrió hasta que no pudo más es cuando ocurrió, un auto, a alta velocidad se estampo contra Sakuno quien salio volando unos tres metros, su cuerpo se empezaba a emanar aquel liquido rojo, sus ojos se movieron hasta situarse a donde se encontraba su amiga, pudo notar como ella gritaba, mientras se aproximaba hasta ella, como los otros salían corriendo por otra dirección, miro al cielo levanto su mano, llorando, pronuncio el nombre de su amado Ryoma **

**-RYOMA POR FAVOR SALVAME, TE LO SUPLICO- sus ojos empezaron a perder brillo y sus parpados empezaron a perder fuerza, su mano empezó a bajar poco a poco hasta que cayo al pavimento, Una imagen de su Ryoma se formo en su mente, mientras sonreía, con un ultimo suspiro dijo- te odio……………………………….. **

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK SUEÑO **

----------….--------------…------------------

Espero que les guste se que soy una desgraciada por maltratar a Sakuno pero prometo, que intentare solucionar esto


	3. Chapter 3 el novio perfecto segun el

Regreso con el tercer capitulo jejejejeje, si como verán en los dos anteriores capi y aparte en el segundo capi Sakuno dijo que odiaba, bien pues tendrán que seguir leyendo pues ella lo dirá como algo tan natural y con cierto temor en sus palabras

Pero bueno que se le puede hacer ella quedo traumatizada, esperemos que Ryoma la trate como a una princesa jejejejejeje.

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi

EL NOVIO PERFECTO (SEGÚN EL LIBRO)

La mañana hacia acto de presencia, y un joven ya se encontraba en casa de Sakuno, bostezaba por décima vez pues no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano

-Toma Ryoma el desayuno- la profesora Ryusaki le puso en la mesa un tazón con arroz con leche

-Gracias- agradeció Ryoma

tomo, poco a poco aquel desayuno, miraba el reloj 6:30 suspiro, como era posible que su NO…VI…A vaya hasta en la mente le costaba decirlo se levantara tan temprano, pero se tenia que sacrificar por ella, bueno eso era lo que decía aquel libro que le había entregado su padre, saco sin que se diera cuenta la profesora el libro, su portada de color rojo con un corazón en la parte derecha con relieve y con una imagen de un chico en una posee con un globo que decía "como ser el novio perfecto"

Suspiro ante aquel lema del libro sabía que le costaría seguir las reglas al pie de la letra era difícil para él, y lo peor aun cuando fue a la hora en la que llegó

FLASHBACK

Ryoma se encontraba en su alcoba llorando de rabia ante lo sucedido con su "novia" y su amigo, se limpio con la manga de su pijama, miro por enésima vez aquel retrato en donde estaba ella.

-Perdóname- se dijo así mismo- no quería que te pasara esto- se volvió a secar las lagrimas, se sentía miserable, una escoria ante todo lo ocurrido- lo siento Eiji no debí gritarte de esa forma- dijo el ojos gatunos, pues se sentía peor que una escoria.

Se levanto sin ánimos, se dirigió al baño que estaba a un lado de su cuarto se hecho agua en la cara, pues no le apetecía que su padre le empezara a molestar, salió del baño y bajo las escaleras con pesadez, no tenia ganas de comer pero su estomago le pedía a gritos comer algo, entro a la cocina y se sentó en la silla en donde un día antes había escuchado aquella fatal noticia.

-Toma- le dijo su prima a Ryoma mientras le entregaba un pan dulce y chocolate caliente- es para que duermas dulcemente- lo dijo a forma de broma.

-Jejeje- fue tan apagado que alguien apareció detrás de él

-Vaya Ryoma que pasa contigo acaso tú novia te dejo plantado- se burlo mientras se sentaba enfrente de él

Ryoma casi se atraganta al escuchar la palabra NOVIA tosió como si no fuera nada pues no quería que su padre lo siguiera molestando, pero no sirvió de nada pues su padre ya se había dado cuenta

-uhhhhhh- sonrió su padre con tono burlón- entonces si te dejó la novia- Nanjiro se fijo como su hijo se sonrojaba- que acaso te dejó por ser tan mal novio

-No tengo novia- lo corto tajante, lo miro un poco molesto- a parte si yo tuviera novia ella no me dejaría- contesto seguro de si mismo.

Nanjiro lo vio aun de forma burlona – Y como sería eso, de que no te dejara¿?- pregunto curioso

Ryoma trago saliva, era lo que no quería que preguntara, nunca había tenido novia, bueno después de esa tarde ya tenia novia formalizada pero eso era otra cosa.

-Pues le hablaría del tenis y….-se quedo pensando en que más- le enseñaría a jugar tenis- dijo todo rojo

Nanjiro hizo un sonido de un error y formando un tache con sus manos.

-Así no se trata a una novia- hablaba con superioridad- tienes que tratarla como a una rosa, una delicada flor, hablarle con cariños, hablarle dulcemente y tomarle la mano cuando menos se lo espere- hablaba como si supiera del asunto

-MMMM…..-pensó Ryoma- _"diablos lastimare a Sakuno si que yo quiera, soy un inútil y aparte_"-Mira a su padre de reojo mientras el seguía hablando como todo un profesional_-"no le puedo decir que me ayude acabaría conmigo_"-agacha la cabeza de manera resignada_-"estoy muerto"._

Se levanta de su lugar y deja los platos en el fregadero, se despide de su prima y su madre y deja a su padre hablando solo, entra a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama, detestaba el momento en el que él se había ido a estados Unidos y ella se despedía con una sonrisa en su rostro, se volteo y puso su cara en la almohada, miro otra vez aquella fotografía, suspiro las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos pero algo lo regreso a la normalidad

TOC TOC

-Hijo quiero darte esto- hablaba su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta- mira esto me ayudo a mi- dijo con alegría- y pues creo que te ayudaría a ti no lo crees

Ryoma se limpio los ojos, se levanto de la cama y se encamino hasta la puerta, la entre abrió pues sabia que su padre se daría cuenta de que había llorado

-Que es- dijo con indiferencia- acaso tus revistas porno no me gustan- hablo tajante

-No hijo, es solo un libro- saco de una bolsa negra aquel libro parecía bien cuidado- esto me lo regalo tu abuelo se que también te servirá- le entregó el libro- buenas noches hijo.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Nanjiro hablo

-Sabes Sakuno es una chica estupenda- recalco Sakuno- sabes que lastima que le hubiera pasado eso, me siento mal por ella, espero que la chica encuentre a alguien que la trate como una dama- dicho esto bajo las escaleras

Ryoma se quedo de pie un buen rato, las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, las lagrimas brotaron nuevamente, el odio a si mismo era insoportable, cerro la puerta despacio, y se encamino de nuevo a su cama, prendió la lámpara que estaba en su buró.

-El novio perfecto- leyó quedamente, abrió la tapa y vio el índice

1 Como vestir

1.1 como llamar la atención de una chica

1.2 Como ser su amigo

1.3 Como conquistarla

-Aburrido- habló Ryoma con un hilo de voz, paso la siguiente hoja y se detuvo en un capitulo del libro

6 Ser el novio perfecto Pág. 80

Paso rápidamente las hojas hasta llegar aquel Capitulo

-Comos ser el novio perfecto- hablo mientras se ponía de pie

Reglas

1 para ser el novio perfecto solo se necesitan tres cosas la primera determinación, dos cambiar por completo algunas cosas que podría dañar a la chica y el número tres estar completamente enamorado de ella

Al leer aquella última solicitud trago gordo, pensó demasiado, pues no sabía si en realidad la quería prosiguió con la lectura

Lo primero que hay que ser es:

Siempre esperarla nunca dejarla plantada

Jamás hablar de cosas personales o cosas que nos gustan, podrían aburrirlas.

Tener en cuenta que ellas también tienen sentimientos

Mimarlas de vez en cuando, eso les gusta que las traten con cariño

Regalarles de vez en cuando alguna cosa algo que a ellas les guste pero que a ti también te guste

Nunca pelearse por tonterías

Cargarles sus cosas si les es necesario

Acompañarlas a cualquier parte, no importa si se tardan demasiado en algún lugar

Si sigues todos estos tips, seguro tú novia no te dejara

Miro por un minuto la fotografía en donde se encontraba su amiga, volvió a ver el libro cerrándolo con decisión hablo

-Todo por Sakuno- y con esto apagó las luces y se quedó dormido en donde soñó con aquel libro que le decía que hacer mientras que Sakuno se alejaba de su lado

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ya había terminado su desayuno, miro el reloj 6:50, suspiro y espero otro rato más en la cocina pero al no ver que no escuchaba a su NO..VI…A se levanto lavo los platos y se dirigió a la sala se sorprendió al ver a Sakuno en la sala sentada con la mirada gacha

-Buenos dias Sakuno- hablo Ryoma mientras se acercaba a ella

Ella levanto la mirada y le sonrío, se intento levantar pero las fuerzas aun no estaban con ella

-Buenos Días Ryoma-kun, lamento haberte hecho esperar es que no tenia fuerzas lo siento- hablo tristemente

Ryoma Solo sintió como su corazón sufría un fuerte golpe, era tan doloroso que quería llorar pero no lo hizo pues se quería mostrar fuerte ante ella.

-Aquí esta Ryoma- la profesora le entregó una silla de ruedas que estaba plegada- cuando lo necesites solamente lo abres vale- le sonrió con una amargura

-No se preocupe yo cuidare de ella.

Dicho esto tomo a Sakuno del brazo con delicadeza por miedo a que se fuera a romper y la colocó suavemente en la silla de ruedas, la profesora abrió la puerta y se despidió de ellos

En el camino, el ambiente era un poco muerto hasta que Sakuno Hablo

-No te pregunte ayer Ryoma como te fue en tus partidos de tenis- hablo despacio

Ryoma la miro y le respondió de la forma más cariñosa

-Pues me fue bien, ca..ri..ño (bueno creo que hizo la lucha ¬¬)

Sakuno sonrió y rió por lo bajo

-No tienes por que hablarme de esa forma Ryoma-kun aparte se que eso es un capricho- menciono ella melancólicamente- aparte solo es…..

-No Sakuno- le habló mientras se ponía delante de ella- te tratare como si fueras m novia "por fin pude decirle novia sin trabarme" .

Una mano fría se coloco en su mejilla, él solo tembló y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, su cuerpo le pedía que la abrazara pero se contuvo más de lo que debería

-no tienes que forzarte a hacer cosas que no te gustan, aparte,-Voltea a ver a otro lado para luego volverlo a ver- te dije que solo era un capricho.

Ryoma tomo la mano se Sakuno y la beso tiernamente, sabía que ella sufría más que él pues ya no era tan confiada como antes eso lo entristecía, el quería sufrir a su lado, pero Sakuno no lo dejaba.

El camino fue más calmado, la platica era buena para no decir que era en picada (¬¬ en otras palabras ya lo hubieran cortado desde hace mucho y lo digo enserio), llegaron al instituto, Sakuno le pidió a Ryoma que se detuviera

-Por que¿?- preguntó Ryoma con curiosidad

-No quiero que me vean con lastima, a demás quiero caminar, no me siento cómoda de esta forma- se levantó aunque por poco se cae, gracias que Ryoma estaba a su lado- Ya me encuentro bien ahora ir a cla….

Pero fue detenía por una mano, al voltearse el mismo Ryoma la sujetaba con delicadeza, la atrajo hacía así

-Crees que dejare a mi novia sola, ni lo creas- le susurro al oído

Sakuno, solo sintió una gran descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo como al día anterior cuando Ryoma la abrazo para que se tranquilizara, sintió el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Ryoma, lo respiro no quería olvidar ese aroma tan adictivo para ella, aturdida, mostró su cara toda sonrojada y asintió sin vacilación.

Cuando entraron los dos juntos tomados de las manos se quedaron sin habla, algunos cuchicheaban, otros lloraban, y las fans de Ryoma mostraban cierto repudio hacía Sakuno, También unos ojos curiosos hicieron acto de presencia

-mira quien viene ahí- hablo burlón Eiji- parece que Ryoma se toma demasiado en serió eso del noviazgo- recalco noviazgo

Oishi miro a la pareja, pero noto algo que le dio risa

-Y si se fijan bien Ryoma esta Rojo- respondió con burla-parece que Ryoma le gusta Sakuno- y volvió a reír

Ya en clases Ryoma se despidió de ella prometiéndole que iría por ella en el receso, las clases pasaron casi con naturalidad, la causa, motivo o problema, era la siguiente, Ryoma no paraba de ver el reloj que tenia en su mano, cuando por fin sonó la campana de receso guardo todas sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón, llegó al salón de Sakuno y ahí se encontraba su novia sentada en su lugar en la espera de Ryoma

-Lo prometí ahora, vamos a tomar nuestro almuerzo.

Ella le sonrió y se levanto con lentitud, camino apoyada siempre de Ryoma, caminaron por el pasillo llegaron a la cafetería

-Si no estuviera así hubiera preparado el desayuno lo siento Ryoma, - se lamento Sakuno y agacho la cabeza

-No te preocupes yo….- pero alguien lo paro en seco, cuando volteo a ver se encontró con su amigo Momo quien le mostraba unos refrescos y unas hamburguesas, también unos pastelillos, sándwiches y papas a la francesa

-Toma- para ti y tu novia- subrayo la palabra Novia.

Ryoma tomo lo que le daba su amigo

-No es mi novio- hablo Sakuno, parecía incomoda, pues pensaba que Ryoma no le gustaría que hablaran de ellos como novios- somos….

Pero Ryoma la atajo de manera tierna

-Si somos Novios que te quede bien claro momo y si nos disculpas ella y yo nos iremos a un lugar tranquilo para que nadie nos moleste- con esto, jalo con delicadeza a Sakuno y la saco de la cafetería.

Todos habían escuchado eso, Se empezó a correr la voz de que a Ryoma le gustaba Sakuno y que ya salían como pareja, La fans de Ryoma se molestaron aun más

-Ya escucharon Ryoma tiene Novia- se quejo una de ellas

-Perra- chillo otra de ellas

-Que haremos líder- hablo una joven de cabellos pelirrojo- no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados- chillo este mientras miraba por donde se habían ido la pareja.

-Joderla- hablo entre dientes la líder del club de fans- ella no tiene derecho a quedarse con Ryoma aparte de seguro es contra su propia voluntad- aclaro ella- y ya se lo que haremos, recuerdan que ella tuvo una mala experiencia- susurro ella con malicia a sus compinches- pues haremos lo siguiente

y hablando se creo un plan que podría acabar con aquella relación

,.,.,.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,-.,.-,.-,.-,.-,-.,.-,.-,.-,-.,-.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,-.,.-

Sakuno se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela y a su lado Ryoma, aparte se encontraba comiendo lo mismo que él, aunque las emociones no salían muy bien a relucir aquella pesadilla había hecho que sus emociones y sentimientos se cerraran de golpe

-Gracias Ryoma- exclamo Sakuno, mientras mordía su pedazo de hamburguesa.

-Por que me das las gracias- se volteo a ver Sakuno a los ojos- que hice yo- se quedo pensando pero no encontró nada por la cual agradecer

-De que fueras a apoyarme ahorita, me siento bien- volvió a morder su hamburguesa- aunque los titulares no te dejaran en paz- hablo calmadamente Sakuno

-Que importa, lo que pasa es que me tienen envidia- hablaba mientras leía ese libro rojo

Sakuno se intereso por saber que miraba, pero algo dejo su emoción pues lo recuerdos la cubrieron por completo, se levanto rápidamente, Ryoma la vio como lo miraba de manera de desprecio, Ryoma se levanto lentamente, ella se espanto se hecho para atrás

-Que tienes Sakuno- se espanto Ryoma al verla de esa manera

-No te me acerques- grito Sakuno- te odio piensas que por no conocerte no te voy a delatar- volvió a gritar ella.

Ryoma se espantó y la tomo de la mano, Sakuno lo empezó a golpear de manera torpe, las lagrimas salían sin problemas, Ryoma la abrazó, no le importaba que lo golpeara sabía que esos recuerdos no la dejaban en paz

-Suéltame por favor Ryoma, Ryoma ayúdame- lloriqueaba Sakuno mientras se intentaba safar del abrazo de su príncipe.

-No Sakuno, escúchame soy yo Ryoma, ya estoy aquí, y ya no te dejare sola- le gritaba también ante la desesperación dada.

Sakuno regreso a la normalidad y se desmayo, Ryoma la cargo y la llevo hasta la enfermería se quedo con ella hasta que despertó

-Donde estoy- pregunto esta

-En la enfermería- exclamo Ryoma mientras se levantaba y le tocaba la frente- parece que bajo la temperatura- suspiro aliviado

-lo hice de nuevo verdad Ryoma- pregunto cohibida- debería regresar a mi casa y esperar a que pase un tiempo….- un dedo le tapo la boca a ella

-Claro que no, tu vendrás a la escuela yo estaré contigo

Sakuno iba a sonreír cuando vio un rasguño en el cuello de su amado

-Yo te hice eso-señalando la herida- Ryoma dime la verdad

Ryoma se levanto y fue directo al espejo

-No, tu no me lo hiciste- habló con indiferencia- que mi gato en la mañana

Sakuno no se trago ese cuento e intentó levantarse, Ryoma se apresuro a ayudarla, pero un mal movimiento y los dos cayeron al la cama, la respiración de Ryoma se hizo entrecortada, y sakuno se empezó a asustar, aquel acercamiento la había dejado paralizada quería gritar, pero sabía que Ryoma no le haría nada, Ryoma se separo de inmediato y todo rojo

-Lo siento- respondió este- no quería

Sakuno se sentó en la cama, agacho la cabeza

-lo odio- hablo entre cortadamente.

Ryoma se le quedo mirando sorprendido ante aquella palabra

-pensé que era una buena persona pero no- acerco sus manos a la cara y sus ojos se dilataron por el miedo, miro a Ryoma- Pensé en ti quería aunque sea pensar que tu me lo harías Ryoma- sollozo Sakuno-pero escuche tu voz, me decías que me safara de él y que corriera, y así lo hice- miro hacia un lado- no me importo que me atropellaran, que muriera en aquel lugar, solo me dolió que tu no estuvieras ahí en ese instante para protegerme- se limpio las lagrimas con su manga de la camisa – pero sonreí o creí sonreír, por que tú habías salido victorioso del partido que tendrías- se levanto la blusa y en su pecho una cicatriz, recorrió sus mangas y le mostró dos cortadas en las muñecas, Ryoma se espanto al pensar que ella se quiso suicidar- la cicatriz del pecho fue del atropellamiento – señalo sus heridas de las muñecas- estas me las hice cuando estaba en el hospital- se sonrió a si misma

Ryoma se sintió fatal, ahora se reprochaba lo mal novio que era recordarle aquella pesadilla, el libro a final de cuentas era basura.

-Lo siento Sakuno- apretó sus puños

-Por que los dices Ryoma- pregunto indiferente

-Por ser mal novio, por no haber estado contigo es ese momento, por no haberte protegido me siento una basura, Sakuno perdóname- las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia, Sakuno lo miro y se espanto al ver la reacción de su novio nunca lo había visto llorar.

-NO LLORES Ryoma no fue tu culpa- intentaba arreglar las cosas

-Claro que si- grito este- maldita sea, por que Sakuno, por que soy como soy, por que no pude estar a tu lado, soy una escoria,- golpeo la pared con su puño con todas sus fuerzas- maldita sea, Perdóname Sakuno, Perdonare por todo el daño que te he hecho

Sakuno también lloraba, le dolía ver a Ryoma de esa manera tan vulnerable, se levanto como pudo y se encamino hasta donde estaba él, lo abrazo

-No Ryoma- lloraba también- perdóname tu a mi, perdóname por hacerte sufrir de esta manera, perdona todo lo que he dicho- lo abrazo con ternura- no eres una escoria, eres el novio perfecto.

Ryoma la abrazo como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, la abrazo con tanta ternura, como un gran amor que no se podía romper con nada, las lagrimas salían de ellos dos, Sakuno volteo a ver a Ryoma y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ryoma se sorprendió, y le correspondió con una sonrisa

-Prometo desde ahora cuidarte comos i fueras mi esposa- respondió Ryoma con una gran decisión en sus ojos- y te ayudare a que olvides el pasado

-Y yo prometo dar todo lo que pueda, me esforzare para estar a tu lado y olvidar el pasado

Aquel momento fue el más cómodo para los dos, mientras que detrás de la puerta de enfermería los titulares se encontraban escuchando Eiji lloraba, momo igual acompañaba a su compañero, Inoue Grababa el momento, Fuji solamente sonreía, y Kawamura movía una banderita en seña de victoria y Kaito solo siseo

----------------------------------,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

CONTINUARA

Bien aclaraciones pero que ninguna pero si quieren preguntar algo sobre el capitulo adelante

Ahora algunas preguntas sin respuestas

1¿vivirán felices para siempre?

2¿la fans se resignara?

3¿los titulares le echaran carrilla a Ryoma?

Otra cosa, las fans intentaran arruinar esta bonita relación como pues de la manera más macabra posible, que pasara cuando Sakuno observe a aquella persona que la lastimo, como reaccionara Ryoma ante el peligro constante que sufrirá Sakuno

Su amor será tan fuerte como grandes cadenas que no se podrán romper con nada

Descúbranlo en el siguiente Capitulo

Jazma Fuera


	4. Chapter 4 planes macabros

CAPITULO

PLANES MACABROS.

Aquello era lo mejor para ellas, eso era lo mejor, una plan que era una buena estrategia para que Sakuno dejara a Ryoma.

INICIO DE PLANES

Sakuno regresaba de la escuela a su casa cuando una llamada perturbo la casa

-yo contesto- grito Sakuno a su abuela

-Bueno- contesto Sakuno de manera débil pues haber gritado pataleado y recordado era lo peor.

-cuanto tiempo sin escuchar tu dulce voz, aunque la que tenías en aquel momento aun era más dulce- hablaba una voz de hombre

Sakuno se le dilataron los ojos por el terror, se quedo paralizada por un buen rato, sus labios temblaban, hasta que se escucho un grito desgarrador, cuando la abuela bajo las escaleras, Sakuno se encontraba en el suelo mientras miraba en teléfono, el terror se miraba en sus ojos.

-Sakuno que tienes- grito asustada, la abuela, mientras la movía delicadamente a su nieta

-é..l – pronuncio esta – Abuela él sabe mi número.

La abuela tomo el auricular, pero la llamada estaba cortada

-Maldición vamos Sakuno te llevare a tu habitación.

La cargo, subió las escaleras, la baño, la llevó a su habitación en donde se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió

………………………….

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma se dirigía a la casa de Sakuno, sabía que tenerla a su cuidado significaba que tenía que ser responsable, cuando llegó a la casa, escucho algunas cuantas llamadas, después se abrió la puerta, para aparecer la abuela de Sakuno con ojeras en sus ojos

-Buenos días Ryoma pasa por favor, -Ryoma paso a la sala en donde se sentó, pues se había cansado demasiado.

-Toma, leche caliente,- la abuela le entrego, un vaso con leche casi hasta el tope

-Muchas gracias- dijo el peliverde- y Sakuno donde se encuentra, no va air a la escuela- pregunto con curiosidad

-No Ryoma, hoy, no irá a la escuela, pues tuvimos un percance ayer en la noche cuando llegó de la escuela, pues hubo una llamada,- guardo silencio unos minutos, pues buscaba algo en un portafolio- Sakuno se espanto, porque pensó que era la voz del tipo que le había hecho daño

Ryoma se quedó sin habla, empezó a temblar de horror, al pensar de que a su Sakuno la estaban buscando, luego el temblor se cambio por uno de odio, apretó tanto la mano que rompió el vaso y la leche cayó en sus pantalones.

-No maldición- se dijo Ryoma a si mismo

La abuela de Sakuno vio aquella acción de Ryoma, se le acerco.

Sube al baño, y cámbiate de pantalón necesito pedirte un favor y eso es que te quedes con Sakuno mientras yo estoy buscando al responsable del daño que le hicieron a Sakuno.

Ryoma asintió, se levantó del sofá, se dirigió a las escaleras que empezó a subir con lentitud, cuando llegó al final de las escaleras se dirigió al baño, cerro y se sentó en la tasa del baño a pensar lo que acababa de ocurrir, de rato la abuela de Sakuno le entregó un pantalón.

Este se lo puso, cuando estaba listo para salir, se percató de que su mano sangraba.

-Maldición- chisteo, pues el dolor empezaba a surgir de aquella herida

Se lavó la mano para ver bien en donde había sido la cortada cuando se dio cuenta de que un vidrio se encontraba en su palma, se encamino a la salida, escucho como se abría y cerraba la puerta de la casa.

-Me dejó ¬¬- bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una nota

Ryoma sé que esto es mucho para ti pero te lo agradezco demasiado no te preocupes por tu asistencias y por los entrenamientos de tenis yo me encargare de todo le llame a tu padre para decirle que te ibas a quedar en mi casa espero que no sea demasiada molestia para ti.

-¬¬ si me dejo solo- pero guardo silencio, al percatarse que Sakuno se encontraba en las escaleras, con la mirada perdida y su rostro pálido

-Hola Ryoma-Kun- que haces aquí- pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Vine a recogerte para ir a la escuela….- Sakuno saco su mochila

-Vámonos entonces, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras

Pero Ryoma se le adelanto y la abrazo

-No seas tonta, mírate estas débil, sales afuera y te desmayaras, te quedarás aquí, yo me encargare de ti.

-Pero Ryoma-kun – pero no dijo nada cuando vio que su amado Ryoma la cargaba para subirla a su habitación

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Ryoma la sentó con delicadeza en la cama.

-Toma- le dio un vaso con agua- es mejor que te hidrates

Sakuno lo miro, tomo el vaso, empezó a beberlo poco a poco.

El teléfono sonó, Sakuno soltó el vaso que cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos

Ryoma se levanto y cogió el auricular

-Bueno-dijo cortante

-pipipipipipipipipipipi- cortaron la llamada

-Lo sabía-lo dijo molesto

Al ver a su Sakuno ella se encontraba fuera de si pues no se movía parecía que estaba muerta

-Sakuno Ya paso no te asustes, te dije que te cuidaría- la abrazo, para que ella se tranquilizara

Ella lo abrazo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban hasta que

-BRAFFFFFFF- hecho toda para afuera

-Sakuno que te pasa- pregunto Ryoma asustado, pues no la había visto de esa manera

-Empezó esta mañana después de que tome el auricular, mi abuela se preocupo que empezó a movilizarse- se quedó callada para volver a vomitar

Ryoma la encamino al baño, en donde solo se escuchaba un braggggg

Saco una toalla mojada y el bote de basura para empezar a limpiar el lugar del desastre.

-Lo siento Ryoma no quería que vieras esto- se lamento Sakuno, hablaba en el baño

-No te preocupes, Sakuno, te dije que te protegería, aparte es mejor que olvides el pasado y vivas el presente no lo crees- escucho el bajar de la palanca del inodoro y la puerta abrirse,

Se encontró a una Sakuno más pálida de lo común, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue

-Ven te hare algo de comer-

Con esto la tomo de la mano, bajaron las escaleras, entraron a la cocina y Ryoma incendio la cocina (¬¬ se ve que no sabe cocinar).

PLAN 2

Sakuno se encontraba comiendo, un pan tostado y leche caliente, mientras que un Ryoma, se encontraba, sentado a su lado lleno de ojin.

-Lamento esto Ryoma, no debiste-mientras intentaba limpiarlo

-JEJEJEJEJE- una gota salía de su cabeza- no te preocupes, es que se me olvido como apagar la estufa

-A la siguiente mejor yo cocino, vale- le dijo de manera cariñosa- además esta rico el pan tostado, mientras le daba una mordida

-Ryoma, miraba como mordía el pan, hasta pensó como sabría esos labios, que estaban enfrente de él pero tenía miedo de que ella reaccionara mal.

-Que piensas, Ryoma- le pregunto Sakuno a Ryoma- que tienes

-En nada- poniéndose todo rojo

-Para que te pusiste rojo Ryoma- se quedó callada para pensar en otra cosa muy diferente a la de Ryoma, igual se puso roja como tomate.

Los dos se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que tocaron la puerta de la casa, Sakuno se levanto

-Yo abro-

En eso se escucha un grito, Ryoma se dirige a donde provenía el grito, se trataba de Sakuno quien sus ojos se demostraban el terror, en la puerta se encontraba un paquete, con una postal, Ryoma lo tomo y leyó

_Hermosa dama que hermosa te veías, cuidando empecé a besarte, esos ojos de miedo, me gustan quisiera, poder tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos y mirándote fijamente para que me demuestres tu miedo hacia __mí. _

-Malditos, - dijo Ryoma, abrió el paquete para encontrarse con fotografías de Sakuno, su mirada de quedó vacía, miro algunas cuantas pero no todas, se mostraba a una Sakuno en el Hospital con los ojos opacos, una mirada perdida, entubada, se encamino hasta la cocina en donde prendió la estufa y puso la caja con aquella fotografías desagradables, se dirigió a donde estaba Sakuno, la abrazó

-tranquila ya no te harán nada te lo dije antes yo te protegeré- la levantó, la recostó en el sofá, estuvo con ella, hasta que se durmió

-Maldito, lo matare si lo vuelvo a ver

PLAN 3

Sakuno se levanto poco a poco hasta encontrarse que era abrazada por su príncipe, se soltó delicadamente, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, cerró la puerta, pues tenía nauseas, vomito, tenía que hacerlo los malos recuerdos la atormentaban y aunque intentó olvidarlos estaban presentes todos los días.

-Vaya me rehúyes dulzura,- una voz estaba detrás de ella

-aquella, no lo podía creer se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con uno de las personas que le habían hecho daño, intentó gritar pero el tipo le tapo la boca

-Ese maldito no me dejo tocarte bien, que tal que terminamos lo que comenzamos hace mucho, se que te gusta, se te ven en tus ojos- la beso, con fuerza en el cuello, Sakuno estaba tan asustada que no tenis la voluntad para gritarle a Ryoma, pero entonces todo se transformo, ahora quien la besaba era Ryoma, la abrazaba con ternura, con pasión

-Sakuno te amo- le dijo Ryoma a Sakuno en su oído, ella se puso roja y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo

-Ry…o…ma- yo también te amo- se volteo, para besarlo en la boca, al principio, era suave, pero luego se volvió apasionado, Sakuno se separo de él, por falta de aire.

-No debemos – le dijo a Ryoma quien se encontraba aprisionando su cuerpo contra pared –

-No te preocupes, solamente serán algunos besos solamente eso, no te obligare a algo que no quieras- con eso la volvió a besar, de nuevo con delicadeza

Parecía maravillo, pero noto que tenían que seguir, se aferro más a él, lo miro en aquellos ojos ámbar, se perdía en ellos, agarró su cabello con fuerza, no quería que terminara esto, pudo sentior como Ryoma le empezaba a quitar la camisa que llevaba, sentía su piel con la de ella, quería más está loca porque él la hiera suya, ya no le importaba que no fuera el momento lo amaba y nada impediría que no se realizara.

Sakuno se despierta de sobresalto, mira que Ryoma se encuentra observándola de manera curiosa

-Que tienes Sakuno, estas toda roja, y aparte empezaste a sudar, que tuviste una pesadilla- le hablaba Ryoma a Sakuno que se sentía aturdida

-No es nada solo que- pero se quedó callada, cuando vio a fuera una silueta de un tipo igual al del sueño

-Ese el es tipo- señalo Sakuno asustada.

Ryoma se levanto, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió, para encontrarse con un tipo, más alto que él, la furia lo invadió

-Maldito- grito Ryoma-

El tipo miro como este mocoso se acercaba, y salió corriendo del lugar

-RYOMA – grito Sakuno quien miraba fuera de la casa

-Entra Sakuno enciérrate bien iré detrás de este desgraciado me las va a pagar

-Sakuno se quedó mirando como desaparecía su amado en una esquina ella se quedó sin decir nada, pero algo hizo voltear al otro lado, lo vio era aquella persona que la había hecho correr por su vida, rápidamente entró a la casa y cerro con llaves, subió las escaleras para cerrar todo no quería que él entrara en su casa, cuando vio que todo estaba bien, bajo las escaleras

-No me vas a abrir dulzura

Sakuno grito, sabía que era él

-Vamos ábreme terminemos con esto, tú novio regresara en poco tiempo, ábreme, dulzura, que no te quieres divertir- se mofaba el tipo

Sakuno solamente se tapo los ojos y se metía debajo de la mesa, quería que terminara la tortura que le estaban haciendo

Mientras QUE EN OTRA PARTE UN CHICO ERA RETADO A UN PARTIDO DE Tenis

Está bien pero si yo gano me dirás todo acerca de quién le hizo esto a Sakuno- le grito al tipo que se reía de él

-Acepto el trato pero si no tu novia correrá peligro

Con esto el juego comenzaba

-----------

Perdonen si me tarde, algunos atrasos en mi vida, pero ya estoy subiendo este capitulo, diré que soy más ladita que otra cosa, hacer sufrir a Sakuno de esta forma mejor morir que otra cosa…. Aparte de que arreglare esto, tengo que hacerlo a si el otro capítulo de cuando el amor es tan difícil de entender ya lo tengo pero no he podido pasarlo a mi computadora, lo tengo en mi memoria y pues como que me pase no, pero bueno a sí en el siguiente capitulo Ryoma me darias el honor

Claro

Ejem

-Sé que esto lo hago por Sakuno, sé que tengo que protegerla pero no puedo, me está venciendo que hare para que Sakuno no corra peligro, esto es

-Siguiente capítulo una nueva técnica para Sakuno.

-bien gracias Ryoma, no se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo

LOS DOS A CORO

-el príncipe del tenis luchando por un amor


	5. Chapter 5

Hola soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo sé que he tardado demasiado espero no tardarme con los otros trabajos que tengo, bueno Ryoma que nos puedes decir de este capitulo

-que es mejor que lo lean para que puedan ver lo que va a suceder

-(carita de perrito) ni una reseña nada

-¬¬# ok.

-yes gane

Bueno solo que perderé…y Sakuno estará…y yo me culpare… eso es todo

Disfrútenlo ¬¬ malo

Capitulo una nueva técnica para Sakuno

La gente se amontonaba en las canchas de una de las calles, veían asombrados como dos personas peleaban con todas sus energías, pero lo que no sabían era que uno lo quería para ganar tiempo y el otro para descubrir la verdad y le diera una explicación

-15 – 40- grito uno que ya se encontraba mirando el partido

-maldición- se dijo Ryoma al ver que se encontraba perdiendo, apenas era el primer set y ya estaba perdiendo, contra aquel que había lastimado a su Novia

-Ríndete, mocoso- mientras sonreía descaradamente

-Jamás me rendiré- grito Ryoma, mientras daba el servicio con una gran potencia

-jujujujujuju -reía el otro, mientras se la devolvía a un con más intensidad

-Sabes aquella mujer se veía deliciosa, deberías verla cuando la tuve en mis brazos- se burlaba con descaro

-estás muerto.- Ryoma hacia el drive B al tiempo de que ganaba otro punto

-Ya verás perderás contra mi- vivió a sonreír descaradamente

-------…………..

En una casa la joven Sakuno se encontraba sentada recargada en la puerta de entrada mientras se tapaba los oídos, al otro lado se encontraba aquel que la había lastimado

-DEJAME VETE DE MI CASA – grito desesperada Sakuno

-Que ya no me vas a dejar estar a tu lado – dijo el tipo con voz calmada

-Ya tengo novio- grito ella nuevamente

-Pero te dejo, yo vi como se iba a perseguir a otro tipo, creo que no te quiere – hablo serio

-El vendrá a salvarme

-El tipo con quien esta no lo dejara venir, no llegara a tiempo – hablo cortante

-Ryoma vendrá – Dijo llorando.

Escucho como se alejaba de la puerta, Sakuno se destapo los oídos, y volteo a ver pero de pronto se escucho un gran golpe

-AHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Sakuno al tiempo que se alejaba de la puerta, la quería tumbar, eso era la razón quería que Ryoma se alejara para poder atacarla, como pudo recorrió el sofá hasta la puerta y luego otros muebles, no quería que él entrara que terminara su trabajo, no quería eso, no él.

-VETE LLAMARE A LA POLICIA- mientras marcaba el número telefónico- que¿?????????- dijo Sakuno mientras dejaba caer el auricular, la línea estaba muerta, entonces eso fue, por la que vio al tipo cerca de su casa, ahora si se encontraba atrapada quería salir de su casa e ir en busca de Ryoma para que la protegiera, pero sería inútil ella era una inútil para correr desde aquel incidente.. se encerró en uno de los cuartos de servicio de la casa y aguardo se tapo los oídos para no escuchar nada

* * *

-NOOOOOOOOOO-gritaba el tipo al tiempo de que Ryoma creaba una nueva técnica

1 juago a 3 servicios para Echizen

Ryoma observaba con odio a aquel tipo que se encontraba estupefacto de la nueva técnica, se rió con burla pues le había ganado tres sets gracias a esta nueva técnica

-ESTA TECNICA ES PARA MI NOVIA SAKUNO- con esto golpeo la pelota para dar el servicio

La pelota voló por los aires y toco la cancha del otro contrincante, el la devolvió, pensando que no lograría crear otra técnica igual (jajajajajajaja… no conocen a Ryoma), Ryoma hizo una posición de manera que su muñeca se contorsiono, la raqueta quedo a mitad de su cuerpo que estaba doblado no totalmente y su cabeza solo observaba la pelota, aquella posición se tenso al recibir la pelota, pero en debes de que la potencia de la pelota fuera de 1000 se volvió tan ligera como el vuelo de una mariposa, la pelota, revoloteo como si de eso se tratase una mariposa en pleno vuelo, cayó delicadamente en el suelo del contrincante, no se movió, solamente se quedó estática la pelota,

Todos Los espectadores hablaron sorprendidos ante aquella nueva técnica que Ryoma había creado, por fin algo tan delicado aparecía en una cancha.

-set y partido para Ryoma Echizen 1 juego a 5- grito el tipo

Ryoma se acerco al tipo que no cabía del asombro

-Por que la lastimaste- hablo apretando los dientes

-Yo no fui, fue otra persona, él me pagó para que te entretuviera, mientras él la iba a ver

Ryoma no dijo nada, solamente Salió corriendo de las canchas de tenis, pues había caído en una trampa, y que era un idiota.

Cuando llegó se encontró solamente la puerta golpeada y despostillada, golpeo la puerta varias veces, gritando el nombre de Sakuno, cuando por fin se escucho movimiento dentro de la casa, al abrirse la puerta se encontró con una Sakuno , sin brillo en sus ojos y con lagrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos, lo abrazo con fuerza, sus manos se encontraban lastimadas, acaso se había querido lastimar, pero no pudo terminar de preguntarse nada pues Sakuno, lo besaba delicadamente, sin miedos, en aquel beso, Ryoma solamente se dejó llevar, pero luego se separo de ella pues sabía que ella podría espantarse pero no fue así Sakuno lo abrazo

-Ryoma, perdóname hice todo lo que pude, y lo logre nunca más regresara- mientras le mostraba sus muñecas sangrando poco

-Que te hiciste Sakuno- pregunto asustado Ryoma

-Nada solamente de que no quería que me tomara suya nuevamente así que le mostré que me mataría si no me dejaba en paz y mira se alejo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

-Bien se que lo deje en algo interesante pero bueno que se le puede hace a parte de que siempre me paso la neta que soy una dramática en esto… bien Ryoma que nos puedes decir del próximo Capitulo

-escenas fuertes, no apta para cardiacos, escenas fuertes no apta para niños pequeños…. O que más da si tú dices no lo vean porque son para gente grande no te harán caso así eres tu mocosa

-¬¬U Ryoma solo dije q va a ver en el siguiente capítulo de Luchando por un amos no en la de cuando el amor es tan difícil de entender

-Creo que metí la pata no

-¬¬ si

-Bien les diré

-Ok cuéntanos

-bien Sakuno intentó….Yo hare que olvide ese mal momento

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO UN DÍA EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES…CREO QUE FUE MALA IDEA

-no se lo pierdan


	6. Chapter 6 día en el parque de diversione

Bien ahora luchando por una amor

-----…………………….

Capitulo

No puedo dormir… me siento incomodo…de seguro es la cama…la almohada…por que digo cosas que en verdad son mentira se trata de, yo estoy durmiendo en la casa de mi novia, lo que me frustra es que su cuarto este al lado del mio y eso me incomoda, que tal que empieza a gritar y yo corro solo para encontrarme a Sakuno en ropa interior…o intenta matar una cucaracha…pero se que no será por eso, sus gritos son de desesperación, sigo incomodo, pero no se porque tengo ganas de ver a Sakuno a estas horas.

Ryoma se levanta de la cama y sale de su habitación es cuando empieza a escuchar aquellos gritos de la joven que quiere rápidamente se dirige a su habitación, en cuanto abre la puerta Sakuno se encuentra en un rincón del cuarto, tapándose con sus manos, gritando ayuda

.Sakuno soy yo- Grito Ryoma ante la reacción de ella

Sakuno levanta la cabeza para ver quien le a gritado, Su Ryoma la ha venido a rescatar, se levanta lentamente, y camina hasta donde se encuentra su amado, rodea su cuello con sus manos y para luego besarlo.

SAKUNO QUE TE PASA, ACASO ESTAS DORMIDA- piensa eso Ryoma mientras la expresión no abandona sus ojos.

Como puede, la aleja de él, Sakuno lo observa confundida, para luego darle una bofetada,

-Maldito como te atreves, déjame, llamare a la policía, Ryoma ayúdame- Grita sakuno, mientras se hace hacía atrás

Ryoma, se queda parado, se toca la mejilla, en donde recibió la bofetada, suspira, sabiendo que esta dormida, camina hasta donde esta ella, esquiva algunos golpes que ella esta proporcionando, para defenderse de él, por fin toma las muñecas de ella, y la abraza

-Soy Ryoma, ya no te harán daño- esconde su rostro, en el hombro de ella

Sakuno reacciona al llamado de Ryoma, ella corresponde al abrazó para empezar a llorar, se siente una chica inútil y siente vergüenza a si misma, pues Ryoma la vio actuar como siempre lo hace

Ryoma, la encamina a la cama y la cobija, besa su mejilla y se sienta al un lado de ella.

-sakuno,-habla Ryoma quien no deja de mirar aquellos ojos aún opacos- quiero invitarte a la feria el día de mañana como sabes, no tendremos clases mañana y yo pensaba que...- fue silenciado por ella

-Acepto, la cita, Ryoma- responde en tono serio pero a la vez alegre

-Bien – dice Ryoma quien besa la mano de ella- es mejor que duermas bien, para que te diviertas mañana-

Con esto cierra la puerta y se retira a su habitación

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakuno se encuentra tomándole la mano a Ryoma y dirigiéndose a la feria que se encontraba en la ciudad, El día se veía hermoso, Sakuno había decidido, no huir más y cambiar en lo que fuera, mientras que Ryoma estaba decidido a protegerla de lo que fuera, no importaba si perdía la vida en ello, Compró los boletos de entrada, y entraron a la feria había mucha gente y demasiadas cosas, para comprar, entraron a la sección de ventas, en donde se encontraba de todo, Sakuno no se separaba de Ryoma, y miraba a todos lados, le estaba fascinando estar en aquel lugar y más al lado de Ryoma.

Se detenían en algún establecimiento para ver qua había, Ryoma le compró un llavero de un oso a Sakuno, ella emocionada, lo beso, lo que ocasionó que Ryoma se sonrojara, a medida, que pasaba la tarde compraron cosas, vieron cosas, y hasta se fueron a comer algo, Ya en la tarde se subieron a los Juegos mecánicos.

----------…………………

Mientras que en otra parte de la feria se encontraban unas chicas con la mirada clavada en aquella pareja que se divertía.

-No puedo creer que todavía anden juntos,- hablo molesta una de ellas

-Pues la maldita lo tiene hechizado- argumento otra

-Yo digo que vayamos esta donde ellos se encuentran y le quitemos a Ryoma- chillo otra que estaba tronándose los dedos.

Pero la líder, solamente observaba cuando en eso alguien la jala hacia atrás

-Oye idiota, que te……Vaya si eres tú mira tu maldita anda con otro, que no vas a hacer nada- se mofó la tipa

Las chicas voltearon a ver para encontrarse con él mismo tipo de la otra vez

-Déjala mi amante puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, pero al final ella es mía- hablo frió al la joven que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-A pero que descortés- dijo la tipa, quien miro a sus amigas- él es el tipo que hizo el alborotó de Sakuno- argumento la joven

Todas se quedaron calladas, entonces la líder conocía a aquel tipo que le había hecho daño a Sakuno

-Mucho gusto- hablaron a coro

-Que harás ¿?- pregunto la tipa, volviéndose a donde él se encontraba.

-Esperare un poco más- dijo tajante

-Entonces tú eres la que le ocasiono un verdadero trauma a Sakuno- hablo escéptica la chica.

Él tipo la miro y sonrió, asintió con la cabeza, y señalo un restauran, las chicas se dirigieron a ese establecimiento.

-Una mesa para seis- dijo el joven a un mesero, que en seguida, los llevó a un lugar

Cuando se sentaron se dieron cuenta que había un lugar solo

-A quien vamos a esperar- pregunto una de las jóvenes

-A un amigo mío- argumento el chavo, quien miraba los juegos mecánicos y a Sakuno quien se encontraba con un bonita sonrisa.

-Verán la última vez que vez a la joven llamada Sakuno fue en uno de los partidos contra el Seigaku, desde el primer momento en que la vi me enamore de ella, pero como pueden ver le gustaba otra persona y eso no me gustaba para nada, investigue día y Noche que es lo que hacía y hasta contrate espías para que la vigilaran,- hablo, miro a todas continuo- las fotografías que me mandaban era siempre con ese tipo- miro molesto a que estaba al lado de Sakuno- investigue de nuevo esta vez supe quien era ese y que es lo que le gustaba, también descubrí que él no le prestaba toda la atención a ella- hizo una pausa, pues se e reseco la garganta, para de nuevo continuar- pero lo que me hizo feliz es que ese se iba de Japón para irse a estados Unidos y dejaría a Sakuno Sola, eso me dio oportunidad, para acercarme a ella, pero o sorpresa- aprieta su puño- la amiga de ella Tomoka, se interponía en mi camino, y no sabía como para acercarme a mi amada.

Fue interrumpido por la líder que sonreía descaradamente

-Yo fui quien dio el golpe- hablo como si fue una gran hazaña

Todas la voltearon a ver

-Si ella me dijo como hacer el golpe- miro a la joven que sonreía sin piedad

-Fue sencillo, contrate a unos tipejos, le di dinero y les pedí que persiguieran y atraparan a ellas dos,- hablo animada

-En cuando yo dije que no quería que tocaran amia amada, yo sería quien la haría una mujer de verdad- hablo normal.

-todas sintieron un escalofrió en su cuerpo

-Holaaaaa.- grito un joven

-Siéntate, haremos el siguiente golpe quiero que ella lo deje

-Tan pronto ¿?- Dijo este

-Si ellas me ayudaran- señalo a las chicas

-Como ¿?- pregunto este

-Pues veraz- le hablo en el oído

* * *

La noche había llegado, la gente se divertia, al igual que cierta parejita, Sakuno se sentía ag gusto al lado de Ryoma, en eso una gran multitud corria llena de panico

-Que pasa- grito asustada Sakuno

-No lo se- dijo Ryoma

La gente corria, pidiendo auxilio, a lo lejos se veia algo rojo y anaranjado

-Se quema el parque de diversiones- gritaba la gente

Entre el caos, Ryoma y Sakuno fueron separados

-RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Sakuno mientras era arrastrada entre la multitud

--Grito Ryoma al perderla de vista

Sakuno se sentía ahogarse por la gente, hasta que una mano la saco de aquella multitud, para ponerla a un lado de una de las tiendas

-Gracias,- dijo Sakuno, mientras respiraba

-No hay de que mi amor- dijo alguien serenamente

Sakuno al escuchar aquella voz levanto la mirada era aquel que la había hecho pasar un infierno

-Tú- dijo llena de miedo- que haces aquí

-Pues buscándote, llevo tiempo si verte- acarició la mejilla de Sakuno

-Suéltame- bofeteo al tipo- no soy tu muñeca- grito llena de miedo

-Vaya mi novia se enojo- mientras se acercaba a ella

-Aléjate. Ryoma vendrá y te golpeara- dijo a la defensiva, ya no quería salir huyendo

-Oh, que pena, pero él no vendrá

-Claro que si, el vino cuando tú te fuiste.

Él tipo se molestó que la arrincono y beso el cuello de Sakuno

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Sakuno para golpearlo

Detuvo la bofetada, para mirar sus muñecas vendadas

-Tus muñecas están vendadas

-Si lo hizo mi novio- se safó del agarre y salio huyendo

Se quedó sin moverse, un ataque de risa se apodero de él

-Vaya mi amor entonces ya eres más valiente eso me gusta de ti pero no importa lo que hagas tú serás mía, con esto desapareció del campo de vista

Sakuno corría a la dirección contraria, cayó al suelo, alguien la levantó

-Suéltame, no- grito ella.

Pero unos brazos la cubrieron.

-Sakuno soy yo- hablo Ryoma con la voz quebrada

-Ryoma yo…-lo abrazo tambien

-Te encuentras bien- pregunto este

-Claro.

Con esto levantó a Sakuno y caminaron ha la salida

* * *

Espero que les guste, luego subiré el otro capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

Bien después de tantas cosas que pasaron por fin regreso con la siguiente parte de esta pareja, se dirán maldito tipo, déjala ya en paz y Ryoma la protegerá de todo peligro, pues, lo siento pero tengo que hacer algunas otras cosas antes de dejarlos por fin juntos, …esta vez Habrá unas revelaciones que se quedaran con la boca y los ojos cuadrados, algunas intentaran fusilarme y otras u otros me querrán linchar pero ni modo que se le pude hacer….

* * *

Como vimos en el capitulo anterior, Sakuno se encontró con el tipo que la lastimo, física y emocionalmente, ahora veremos más macabras ideas de mi parte

Capitulo 7 en la zona del enemigo

Había pasado un mes desde el accidente del parque de diversiones, y ya no había visto ninguna señal de que el volviera a molestarme, las pesadillas habían disminuido, considerablemente y todo se lo agradecía a Ryoma-kun,, la escuela ya no se me hacía tan pesada como antes, mi pronta recuperación mental casi ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos, Ryoma se esforzaba cada día en traerme un regalo y lo que me sorprendió fue que el día de san Valentín me regalo aquel osito blanco que había visto en el aparador el día de mi problema.

-Sakuno, toma- hablo Ryoma, mientras le entregaba aquel osito

Sakuno al verlo sonrió de manera dulce y beso a su Ryoma

-Gracias, Ryoma-kun,- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

-Lamento no poder haberte comprado, algo más- pero fue silenciado por otro beso.

-Ryoma-kun, este es el mejor regalo, siempre quise este osito, antes de que- su mirada se desvió, pues aun le costaba trabajo aquellos recuerdos

Ryoma lo comprendió y mejor hablo de otra cosa

-Sabes Sakuno, la próxima Semana tendremos un partido amistoso, he iremos a la escuela del rival- hablo Ryoma

Sakuno, sonrió, Sabía que a Ryoma todavía le gustaba el tenis, Después vio como Ryoma se sonrojaba

-Quería saber si te gustaría apoyarnos a los titulares,- tragó saliva- con el traje de porrista que diseño Tomoka, la última vez- tapo sus ojos con la cachucha

Sakuno sonrió, encantada, aquello no lo esperaba, pero igual si lo apoyaría, con un solo asentimiento de la cabeza, aprobó aquello que le había pedido su amado

Las clases prosiguieron ella pensaba en como apoyar al equipo de tenis, pero le daba curiosidad, quienes iban a ser los oponentes de Seigaku, se lo preguntaría a su abuela en el siguiente receso

Cuando dieron la campanada de salida Sakuno guardo sus cosas, salio corriendo del salón cuando iba a tocar escucho a su abuela hablar

-Capitán Tezuka, como sabe la próxima semana tendrán que jugar amistosamente con el rival.- hablo su abuela sería

-Ya sabe que nosotros como los titulares jugamos bien y más si es un partido amistoso- hablo Tezuka, igual de serio

-Pero como sabe, este juego no es para nada amistoso no se como esta escuela quiere que juguemos contra ellos en estas fechas, pero igual tienen que tener extremo cuidado- dijo la entrenadora

Sakuno se quedó con el oído pegado en la puerta, pues no entendía el por que su abuela se ponía así por un partido amistoso.

-No se preocupe entrenadora la escuela…….., no podrá con nosotros- Hablo Tezuka.

Es cuando a Sakuno se le vino el mundo encima, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente mientras que las nauseas se apoderaban de ella, entonces esa era la razón por la que habían pedido ir hasta esa escuela, territorio enemigo, sus pasos empezaron a ser débiles, y los recuerdos del día de la feria se hacían claros para ella, como pudo llegó al baño para vomitar, aquellas nauseas se presentaban, tenía que intentar dejar aquel martirio para ella, sabía que tenía que ir, pues le había dado la palabra a su novio, pensó.

-"Que tal que quieren a Ryoma, para lastimarlo ella no se lo perdonaría"- volvió a vomitar- "pero si es para atraerme a unas de sus trampas"- volvió a hechar todo para afuera, aquello la estaba mareando, haciendo que su vida se sintiera, como una basura, estaba retrocediendo a su mejoría, pero ella se había propuesto mejorar, que tenía que dar su cara al los problemas que se le avecinarán.

* * *

En una parte de la escuela unas chicas se reían estrepitosamente pues habían visto a Sakuno tambalearse y tener las nauseas

-Ya vieron a esa Zorra, intentando llegar al baño ja, pobre estupida me da lastima- se mofaba la líder

-Y como le harás para que se aleje de nuestro Ryoma- pregunto la otra

-Sencillo- dijo la líder quien se ponía de píe

-Pasa querida- con esto todas se quedaron con la boca abierta

-No puede ser tú tú….-todas dijeron

-Cierren la boca se les van a meter las moscas, par de tontas- dijo ella mientras pasaba y se sentaba entre ellas

-Como verán los titulares irán al campo del enemigo, nuestra amiga que vemos aquí sentada con nosotras nos hará el favor de separarla de nuestro Ryoma- dijo la líder con descaró

-Ya me debes 300 yenes- dijo la chica quien la miraba con cara de pocos amigos

La otra solo chisteo, pues sabía a lo que refería a aquello.

Por fin el día llegó Sakuno se encontraba parada en frente de la escuela, sus palpitaciones eran fuertes, sentía como si se le fuera a salir el corazón, tragó saliva, para poder dar un paso adelante, en eso Sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, con miedo se volteo poco a poco para encontrarse con su amiga Tomoka

-Tomoka- grito Sakuno muy alegre.

Se abrazaron las amigas

-Hola Sakuno, como estas cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ya parecía una eternidad- hablaba su amiga como siempre, pero una desconfianza en su mirada

Sakuno solo sonrió,, su mejor amiga que nunca la había abandonado, ni cuando aquellos las habían perseguido, antes de volver a hablar con su amiga, una voz conocida, la hizo asomarse.

-Sakuno- grito aquel chico gatuno

-Hola Eiji- sonrió Sakuno, pero con una poco de temor en sus ojos

-y EL OCHIBI- le cuestiono este a su amiga que se encontraba enfrente de él- dond esta

-e..t…to-hablo un poco tímida

-Príncipe Ryoma- dijo Tomoka, quien señalaba al los titulares

-Sakuno se asomo, para ver que efectivamente estaba Ryoma entre los titulares

-Sakuno…- hablo emocionada Tomoka, al ver como Ryoma la abrazaba- No me digas que andas

Ella solo agacho la cabeza,

-Si es mi novia, Tomoka, la mejor que pudiera tener en la vida- con esto entrelazo sus dedos.

El rostro de Sakuno cambia de colores de un rosa claro a un rojo fuerte

-Vamos- anuncio Momo quien abrazaba a su amigo Ryoma

La caminata fue más amena, Sakuno y Tomoka hablaban un poco pero algunas cosas, no se decían

-Y dime, por fin se te hizo estar al lado de Ryoma o me quivoco- Tomoka la miro de reojo

-bueno, se que solo es un capricho, lo se pero algo me dice que esto durara poco-agacho la cabeza con una melancolía en sus ojos

-Ya veo, tu crees que ese tipo de pueda encontrar- pregunto dudosa

Sakuno solo negó con la cabeza, antes de voltear a ver a su amiga

-Estamos en su territorio él sabe que vine, por mi novio

Tomoka se puso sería, saco su celular, para mandar un mensaje

-Que pasas Tomoka- pregunto un poco confundida

-No es nada solo que alguien, me manda mensajes es algo molesto- aseguro ella con una sonrisa

Sakuno solo encogió los hombros

-Me acompañarías al baño es que tengo que hacer algo- sus mejillas se noto un sonrojo

-Ok- miro a los titulares que se encontraban enfrente de ellas

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo nos disculpan- con esto tomo la mano de Sakuno para salir directa a los baños

Los titulares miraron por donde se habían ido

Al llegar al baño, Sakuno rápidamente entro a un cubículo, para cambiarse.

Por otra parte la sonrisa de Tomoka, se ensancho, en sus ojos un odio

Sakuno salio aun sonrojada, con el uniforme que alguna vez ellas utilizaron

-Vaya que bonita te vez- aseguro Tomoka

-Gracias -su sonrojo se intensifico

-Bien, vayamos a mostrárselos a los titulares- con esto la volvió a sacar corriendo del baño para dirigirse a ellos

-Miren- grito Tomoka,

Todos voltearon a ver el alboroto

Ryoma solo bajo su cachucha

-Que bonita- grito Eiji, quien corría al encuentro de la chica que solo intentaba, bajarse un poco la falda si éxito alguno.

-Entonces , por eso viniste- su tono era burlón

-Ryoma, no pensé que hicieras eso- su sonrisa, se puso algo traviesa

Solamente que esta vez, alguien le daba un coscorrón

-Eso duele- se sobaba la cabeza, y mirara aquel que le había dado un golpe

-Debes de saber que esto no es gracioso- Oishiro, miro aquella vergüenza que se había perdido hace mucho tiempo

-es mejor avisar que ya estamos aquí- declaro el capitán

Un gran si, se escucho por parte de los titulares que empezaron su marcha a las canchas de tenis

Sakuno observaba aquel lugar tan grande se impresionaba que todo lo tuvieran y eso le daba un poco de miedo

Cuando por fin pudo captar algo que la dejo paralizada por completo

Una sonrisa, se dibujo en el rostro de Tomoka, mientras dirigía su mirada a donde Sakuno volteaba

Aquel joven se encontraba mirándola, con cierta diversión y perversión en sus ojos

-Sakuno, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tomoka, al ver a su amiga de esa manera

Sakuno regreso a la realidad, para voltear a ver a su amiga que tenía una cara de preocupación

-Mmm, no tengo nada solo que…- pero fue interrumpida por Inoue, quien la tomaba de la muñeca y se la llevaba lejos de su amiga

-Bien ya esta Sakuno, aquí- hablo Inoue, mirando a aquella muchacha, confundida

-Te encuentras bien, estas un poco pálida- Ryoma la miraba con una preocupación enorme

Solamente le sonrió, pues no quería preocuparlo

En una rato, el equipo contrario ya se encontraba en las canchas pues daría inicio al partido más importante

Sakuno alentaba a su compañeros y novio como una porrista, solo que el miedo se podía notar en sus ojos

Hasta que algo la hizo temblar aquel sujeto se encontraba mirándola de nuevo

-Ry..o… ma-le hablo por lo bajo, para que los demás titulares no la escucharan

-Que pasa, querida(O.O)- miro a su novia

-Tengo que ir al baño, regreso en seguida- iba a irse cuando Ryoma la toma de la muñeca

-Quieres que te acompañe- su tono era serio

Solamente negó con la cabeza y un voy a estar bien, para que Ryoma la dejara ir

-Tomoka, me acompañarías al baño?-miro a su amiga quien asintió, para irse con ella

---------

Ya en el baño

-Tomoka, tengo miedo de que, él lastime a Ryoma- su voy se quebraba pues estaba aterrada

-Pues yo que tu dejaba a Ryoma en paz- su voz, solo molesto

Sakuno solo la volteo a ver para quedar sin palabras, Tomoka, la miraba con una fríamente

-Tomoka, que tienes- se dijo asustada la pelicafé

-Que no vez, eres una inútil, como te atreves a salir con Ryoma- su voz era de ira contenida

-yo..-pero fue silenciada por ella quien le propinaba una bofetada

-Déjalo, en paz, como te atreves a pedirle que ande contigo- grito furiosa

Sakuno se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas para caer de rodillas y cubrirse su rostro con sus manos

Tomoka, solo camino para darle una buena patada en el estomago

Sakuno solamente te dejo caer por falta de aire

Las patadas eras frenéticas, y la sonrisa de Tomoka cínica

-SAKUNO- grito alguien que entraba por la puerta del baño

Tomoka en ese instante miro a aquel que se encontraba detrás suyo

-O vaya si es mi príncipe- sonrió gustosa la joven que se acercaba alegremente

Pero unas manos la detuvieron

-SAKUNO- Grito el de ojos gatunos, miro a su novia, con sangre, esto no era bueno, la levanto y la cargo en brazos

-Ry………o…….ma…..lo si…..en…- pero fue callada por un beso

-No yo lo siento no quise que te pasara esto es mi culpa- la cachucha pudo ocultar aquellos ojos llenos de odio

A Tomoka por su parase te encontraba sujetada pero los titulares

Ahora tu nos dirás lo que queremos saber

Continuara

* * *

Lamento no haber subido este capi pero las ideas y la huevonada pudieron más conmigo, espero tener ya lista el siguiente capi, aparte de que ya se acerca el final de este fic, espero que salgan más ideas antes de los días oscuros, pero bueno Ryoma dinos por favor que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo

-Solamente que descubriremos algunas cosas que nos dejaron con ganas de matar a esa persona y aparte de que…-se baja la cachucha- lo demás tendrán que leerlo.

Bueno ya saben, solo un pequeño resumen de alguien que esta preocupado por Sakuno

Capitulo 8 descubriendo malas intenciones


	8. Chapter 8 malas intenciones

Malas intenciones

_Sakuno se dirigía con Tomoka al baño de las mujeres, por su parte Inoue, miraba fijamente a Tomoka, hasta desaparecer en una de las esquinas del edificio _

_-Momo no te parece extraño que Tomoka….-pero no pudo terminar la oración un celular empezaba a sonar _

_Lie, lie lie, lie, lie lie _

_This a goodbye _

_Momo tomo el celular y contesto _

_-Moshi, moshi, -pronuncio este, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar una voz tan peculiar _

_-Momo, por favor ayúdame, estoy en problemas, los tipos que lastimaron Sakuno…- un silencio sepulcral apareció- Sakuno corre peligro- con esto se corto la llamada _

_Momo se levanto al instante, se apresuro a hablar con Eiji, Inoue, Fuji y Ryoma quien este ultimo miro a Momo con cierta molestia _

_-Sakuno esta en problemas- con esto Momo corrió a la dirección contraria _

_Ryoma se levanto y busco a Sakuno con la mirada, aquello lo estaba desesperando _

_-En el baño- espetó Inoue_

_Los titulares salieron corriendo de las canchas _

_Hasta que por fin llegaron al baño unos gritos y carcajadas cínicas se escuchaban detrás de la puerta del baño _

_Los titulares golpearon con fuerza la puerta hasta que por fin la abrieron _

_Sakuno se encontraba tirada en el suelo ensangrentada y Una Tomoka sádica _

Algunos de los titulares se dieron de baja en el juego a lo que ocasiono que perdieran por no estar presentes, eso no importaba en ese momento Sakuno se encontraba en cama y Ryoma a su lado

Los titulares se encontraban en la cocina, en una silla Tomoka, ligeramente amarrada a la silla

-Quien eres?- pregunto Inoue

-Tomoka- respondió la joven que se encontraba amarrada

-Tomoka…- algunos titulares no creyeron eso

-Tomoka se encontraba en el centro comercial no me equivocó, iba a comprar algunas cosas, y un regalo a su amiga Sakuno- hablo cortante Inoue

La joven lo miro con cierto desagrado

-Ya se los dije me llamo Tomoka y no se por que estoy aquí, me deberían soltar esto es ilegal- su tono se mostró molesto

-Tú no eres Tomoka- una voz hizo que todos voltearan a ver al sujeto en el marco de la puerta

-Ohhhhh mi príncipe, -se ilusiono la joven que estaba amarrada- dile a estos tarados que me suelten que soy tomo…-se quedó callada al ver en sus ojos cierto odio a su persona

-Estupida, como te atreves a lastimar a mi novia,- aquel grito dejo sin palabras a Tomoka

-Ella me lo dijo que era por puro capricho, que estas ciego ella no te quiere- replico molesta, aquella sonrisa se veía torcida y siniestra- por que te preocupa tanto ella solo es una basura, escoria de la sociedad, tú crees que tenerte a la fuerza a su lado es bueno para ti, hay mujeres que darían su cuerpo y vida por salvarte- aquello se mostraba tenso

-Tú no eres Tomoka- ahora se encontraba Momo a un lado de Ryoma

-Momo- pronuncio Ryoma

-Encontré a Tomoka en una de los callejones amarrada y golpeada, por algunos hombres, ella me dijo que ese era su plan hacerte pasar por Ella para lastimar a Sakuno y dársela al que la lastimo- con esto se hizo de nuevo un silencio sepulcral que se rompió con las carcajadas siniestras y cínicas de la amarrada

-IMBECILES…-grito ella con una mirada que era sádica- esa estupida, debía de dejar enpaz a Ryoma, lo tenía a la fuerza, esa puta debía quedarse sin él- sus risas eran peores- claro, después de darle una buena tunda a su amiga Tomoka y hacer todo lo posible para que me pareciera a ella, quedamos en que Sakuno dejaría de ser parte importante de Ryoma

-Maldita loca- grito Ryoma con cierto odio- como te atreves a decir eso de ella no se merece eso ustedes son las egoístas

-Claro que no somos egoístas ella se revolcaba con el tipo que la tuvo en ese momento

Ryoma se acerco con hasta donde se encontraba ella para propinarle una buena bofetada

-Sakuno nunca me lo pidió, eso es mentira, la amo y le dedique miles de victorias a ella cuando me encontraba en estados Unidos- Las lagrimas de odio a si mismo e ira se mostraba en los ojos de Ryoma

La joven se quedó sin palabras al ver a su príncipe en esas condiciones entonces en verdad si le gustaba a esa joven que con tan solo estar a su lado se había ganado el cariño y el afectó de Ryoma

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios y sonrió al joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella

-Ya veo- miro a su príncipe sabiendo que ya habían perdido la batalla mucho antes de que ese plan diera resultados

-Solo quiero decirte una cosa mi querido príncipe, Sakuno es fuerte, pero lo que están a punto de hacer las chicas es muy peligroso como para que Sakuno esté libre sin la supervisión de alguien- Miró a los titulares para volver a mirar al Ryoma- querido Ryoma, alguna vez a escuchado, de malas intenciones???- miro con cierta libertad

-Malas intenciones????- se preguntaron algunos titulares

-Vaya- se burlo con sorna- parece que no saben a lo que me refiero-miro al titular al lado de kawamura- pero me sorprende que tu no lo sepas Fuji o necesitas que alguien te dijera.

Los titulares miraron a Fuji quien solamente sonrió y se acercó a la joven que se encontraba amarrada

-Si se que son malas intenciones, es un reglamento que se debe de tomar muy enserio cundo se va a tomar medidas drásticas sobre una persona determinada- hablo con naturalidad

Los titulares se quedaron sin comprender

-Deberás Fuji estas con unos incompetentes

-Como que….- se quedó callado momo antes de hablar- un momento, conoces a Fuji

La joven se empezó a reír con locura para luego guarda silencio, algunos titulares se hicieron para atrás.

-no, me digas que nunca les dijiste nada de nada- miro incrédula la joven al que se encontraba a su lado

-Nunca se los dije hasta ahora- miro a sus amigos, para suspirar y empezar a contar

-Tiempo atrás me uní a un grupo que se les llamaba malas intenciones, este grupo se formo, para hacer a las personas elegidas miserables el resto de sus vidas- hablo Fuji con calma- pero se disolvió después de 45 años

Los titulares se quedaron con la boca abierta (menos Tezuca y Ryoma)

-Como que 45 años- grito momo furioso

-125 años para ser exactos- hablo la joven- lleva más tiempo… pues si malas intenciones formo parte de nuestras vidas por un grande tiempo, mi abuela fue de una generación donde fue la gran fuerza, para lastimar a las personas, lamentablemente decayó nuestro grupo y solo quedamos unos cuanto

-No me digas que 6- se burlo Eiji

La joven negó con la cabeza

-solo quedan 150 personas pero en diferentes partes del mundo- aclaro con orgullo

-Y que le van a hacer a Sakuno- pregunto Fuji

-Lo más sencillo matar su existencia,- su sonrisa de nuevo se torció

Todos tragaron gordo

-Matarla?- pregunto Inoue

-No,- contestó ella- matar su existencia, es dejarla inmóvil, pero no para siempre, solo determinado tiempo, cuando la persona pierde eso, entramos a otra faceta llamada, obscuridad absoluta….-Fuji siguió

-En obscuridad absoluta, la joven pierde los sentimientos a la personas amada, es un ritual, muy desagradable, en donde se juega con la mente de la persona, hasta que al final no sabe que sentir, así que se cierra al mundo- aclaro Fuji

Todos los titulares, miraron a Fuji, pues era cierto, Fuji de vez en cuando sonreía, o mostraba algo que les inquietaba, solo tragaron gordo (de nuevo)

-pero se nos salió de control- sonrió la joven- parece que a nuestra organización no le gusto que ustedes intervinieran, así que ya llamaron a todos los demás y llegaran la próxima semana que te parece Fuji, acaso no te alegra que volvamos a reunirnos todos nosotros- sonrió alegremente

Fuji miro a sus amigos, luego a Ryoma

-La única forma en que Sakuno quede en libertad es…- pero lo silencio la joven

-No puedes es un código que no debe…..- sus ojos se quedaron paralizados, Fuji miraba a la joven con odio- lo siento… pero yo-miro al titular

-La única forma de sacar a Sakuno de esta es…-la joven lo interrumpió

-Que ella diga que ya se entregó a cierta persona,- miro a su príncipe- y ese debe ser con quien se le quiere separar.

Todos se quedaron en blanco (tezuca, no), miraron a Ryoma quien se había vuelto piedra, no podía, nunca había estado con una mujer en la misma cama y menos….. se negó con la cabeza, no malos pensamientos…..

-Que no puede haber otra forma- pregunto Ryoma, esperanzado

-Claro que si hay otra acaso crees que es la única que ella intente suicidarse, es la otra forma, acaso no es bonito nuestro sistema- se burlaba

-Pero ella se intentó suicidar- grito histérico el pobre de Ryoma

-Pero ninguno de nosotros, la vimos así que no cuenta- se mofo la chica

Ryoma dio un gran golpe a la pared

-Puedes hacerme un favor- hablo Fuji quien se alejaba de la joven

La chica lo miro con cierta curiosidad

Dile al líder que los titulares y Fuji no dejaran que Sakuno quede lastimada por ustedes, y que si quiere guerra lo tendrá- su tono era molesto

-jajajajajjajajajajajja- se empezó a burlar esta

-Tú crees que por haber llegado a los primeros 5 de la lista de los líderes de malas intenciones, te van a escuchar, estás loco. – se volvió burlar ella

-Cuanto??- dijo Fuji

Guardo silencio, para mostrar su sonrisa cínica

-500000 yenes Fuji ni más ni menos, solo que quieras darme otra cosa

-Todos estaban en silencio

-No, - hablo Ryoma- ustedes no se metan yo me encargare de esto,- sus puños estaban cerrados

-Ryoma, por eso eres demasiado lindo para nosotras, te diré algo que te puede ayudar- aquella era una voz diferente a la de antes

-Solo le debes de pedir a Sakuno que se acueste contigo, si hay o no hay por parte de ustedes, será tú decisión no mía- miro a Fuji- pero, yo como la número 4 de las malas intenciones, te ayudare, me caíste bien así que por haberme escuchado, les ayudare, para que él tipo que nos contrato para acabar con Sakuno, no se le acerque tanto, vale que dices Ryoma te animas???- dijo ella

Ryoma iba a contestar, solo que

-Aceptamos tu oferta, con la condición de que Sakuno esté a salvo

-Acepto- hablo camada y pausadamente

Con esto el trato estaba cerrado y tendrían que luchar con algo que podía acabar con la vida de la novia de Ryoma

Que les parece, no se lo esperaban…. La neta ni yo tampoco, no sé, pero se me ocurrió, las malas intenciones fue una locura mía así que ya sabrán lo que venga después, así los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Konomi Takeshi, pero si fueran míos, o… no mejor se los dejo a takeshi, espero y les guste esto debía de ponerse candente y más que se pondrá

Nota: estos ya son los últimos capítulos y habrá un desenlace que querrán mejor verlo ustedes, ya falta poco para que se acabe y deje por fin en paz a esta pareja de enamorados.

Bien nos leemos luego.

Jazma Fuera


	9. Chapter luchando por ti

Por fin llego con el siguiente capitulo lamento haberme tardado, pero la graduación y el examen de admisión me tenían nerviosa, y por eso lo lamento

COMENZAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En la noche oscura solamente la luna reflejaba las calles por donde pasaban algunos adolescentes, corriendo y gritando un nombre, el silencio era dueño por momentos de aquella situación tan amarga, algunos corrían a lugares que tal vez ella se encontrara, pero nada

Los pasos se alejaban y volvían a escucharse por lugares ya visitados, la desesperación de ellos era eminente en cada grito y mueca que hacían por no encontrarla.

Pero no lejos, aquella casa donde solo se encontraba la luz prendida de la cocina, se escuchaba algunos cosas que era tiradas al suelo, si nos fijamos más adentro y nos metemos al lugar antes dicho, nos encontramos con un joven de cabello verde y una joven completamente aterrada por la situación en la que se encontraba

Ahora era lanzada con brusquedad a la pared y él se ponía enfrente aprisionándola

-DONDE ESTÁ?- grito él con la mirada dominada por la rabia

-No...n...o...no...- no podía formular un enunciado coherente las lagrimas y el miedo la tenían dominada, esa era la primera vez que se sentía así

-RESPONDE, QUE LE HICIERON TU TIENES LA CULPA Y TODO TU SEQUITO- grito Cabreado.

-No lo se- por fin lo dijo- no lo se- rompía en llanto y se tapaba la cara con sus manos, que fueron bruscamente quitadas de su rostro por una mano que le empezaba a apretar hasta llegar a un punto de lastimarla

-Mentira, eres una asquerosa mentirosa- grito el peliverde

-Es...-estaba aterrada, no podía crear ninguna oración

Un golpe sordo y una grito ahogado fue lo que se escucho en la habitación, el puño se encontrado en la pared a unos cuantos milímetros de la cara de ella, empezaba a sangrar

-Ya basta- hablo un joven que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta- debes de tranquilizarte

-Como quieres que me tranquilice si ellos ya la secuestraron

-No, no la han secuestrado ellos, eso sería demasiado fácil para nosotros- hablo el pelicafé

El peliverde volteo a ver al que había articulado esas palabras- entonces ?- pregunto arrastrando las palabras

-Huyo- determino este

Chisteo cansado y salió de la cocina, el miro como cerraba la puerta de un portazo, él suspiro y fue a donde se encontraba la chica, le tendió la mano y la levanto

-Discúlpalo, pero se encu...- no pudo terminar la oración cuando ella se le abalanzaba llorosa y asustada por la escena anterior

-Yo..no..f..u..i, p...o...r...q..q..q.u..e- pero fue silenciada

-Lo se, Ryoma se siente impotente de no poder proteger a alguien que no pudo proteger anteriormente y por eso se siente así, no lo culpes

Ella lo miro a la cara sabía lo que decía, solo que ella se encontraba por primera vez con una persona que si quería a la victima

-yo...in..te..n..ta..re.., ayu...dar...lo- articulo esta con dificultad

-Esta bien- fue lo que escucho del que estaba enfrente de ella - ahora sécate esas lagrimas y ayudarnos a encontrarla-

Ella asintió se seco los ojos con su manga de la chamarra y salieron juntos en sus búsqueda

Lejos de esa casa en un edificio, una joven de trenzas se encontraba en la azotea de dicho edificio, se encontraba con la mirada fija en la luna, tenía que ser fuerte, y salir adelante,

Cerro los ojos y pudo recordar lo que había escuchado de la joven, tan fácil era, abrió los ojos lentamente para poder volver a ver a la luna en su máximo esplendor, cerro sus puños, ya no dejaría que la lastimaran, sacaría lo mejor de ella y Ryoma estaría libre de todo

Unos pasos se escucharon y una voz de en la penumbras se escucho

-Que hermosa te vez cuando la luna baña por completa tu hermosa piel de porcelana

Al escuchar eso, su corazón se detuvo por unos minutos, lentamente cerro los ojos, ya no huiría más

-No pensé que me quisieras tanto, llamarme a estás horas, lo que no entiendo es como me localizaste- su voz sonaba divertida

-Tu amiga que...- apretó sus puños más fuerte- mandaste a asesinarme, me lo dio- respiro hondo, para no caer en el terror, que empezaba a emerger

-Hmmm, entonces deberé de agradecerle a ella- su tono ahora se mostraba burlón- pero para que me llamaste a este lugar mejor nos hubiéramos visto en un hotel- aventuro a decir.

Sakuno ahora era un mar de nervios, debía de controlarse

-No- articulo seriamente- yo solo quiero que me dejes en paz, Yo no te quiero- empezaba a temblar- yo...

-Es por que quieres a ese tipo- hablo serio el joven- eso es lo que pasa, estas ciega él no te quiere- ahora su tono era molesto

-Lo..se- dijo ella en un susurro- solo que...- pero algo la cayó un fuerte dolor en su mejilla apareció de la nada se tapo con su mano y observo que tenía un leve raspón

-Hmmmmm- una voz femenina, salía de la puerta que daba a la azotea- entonces lo obligaste.

Esa voz era familiar para sakuno y eso le dio miedo

-No, puedo creer que te guste esta debilucha yo que tu la hacía sufrir- ahora salía para darle la cara a la pobre ojicafe

-Tú- hablo sorprendida la pelicafé- por que?- no lo entendía

-Por que?- se mofó la chica- por una razón por tener a Ryoma para ti sola, como te atreves, tú no sabes jugar tenías, solo sabes empapelar, y sellar, solo para eso eres buena, y luego lo de tú accidente, tuviste el descaro de mostrarte a Ryoma, le diste lastima y eso fue lo que ocurrió, lo obligaste a que anduviera contigo- aquello sonaba a reproche

Sakuno bajo la cabeza, eso si le había dolido, y más saber que ella no era una buena jugadora de Tenis, también de que a ryoma le hubiera pedido ser su novio, era algo en lo que se sentía culpable, más bien desde un principio él nunca se había fijado en ella y ahora lo obligaba, solo que esta vez, eso cambiaría

-Yo...ya ... no... soy... la ...misma... que antes - explico ella, con voz segura- y te lo demostrare

-Así y como?- pregunto con superioridad la joven

-Jugando tenis- concluyo Sakuno- si yo gano, me dejaras en paz

-Pero si yo gano-miro al joven que se encontraba a su lado - dejaras a Ryoma y te iras con él

Sakuno vacilo un poco, pero se miro en sus ojos el valor

-Acepto- articulo Sakuno con determinación

Con esto bajaron las escaleras de ese lugar, para dirigirse a las canchas de tenis, el joven se sentó en la silla para ver el partido y asegurarse de la puntuación, por otra parte las dos jóvenes se encontraban en la cancha.

La primera en dar el servició fue la joven, un buen golpe, fue lo que comenzó la batalla, Sakuno apenas pudo atrapar la pelota y cayó de bruces al suelo

0-15 servició

Volvía a lanzar el servicio, esta vez, sakuno la devolvió pero de nuevo le ganaba aquella contrincante, si que era fuerte

0-30

Aquello era para desesperarse, y más, cuando recordó que ella era la capitana del equipo de tenis femenil, si que había sido un grave error, aquello lo desanimo de sobre manera, no lo vio venir, la pelota dio justo en su mejilla.

0-40

Se levanto del suelo, perdería y se iría con ese tipo, con tan solo recordar la tortura que había sufrido se le revolvió el estomago hasta el punto de vomitar

-Je, no me sorprende, que Ryoma te tenga lastima- se burlaba de ella

Sakuno se encontraba sin escapatoria, pero no podía darse por vencida, hasta que un golpe de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente

Recuerdos del pasado cuando lo había conocido, cuando hablaba con él, cuando entreno con él, cuando fue a la cita con él, todas esas veces él se bajaba su cachucha y le decía esa típica frase, mada mada dane, hasta la vez que había ido con ese traje que Tomoka su amiga había confeccionado, Ryoma se había puesto Rojo.

-Ry..o...ma- dijo en un susurro,- siempre... me quiso- se levanto para mirar con determinación a su oponente

-que dices?- hablo molesta

-Si, solo que es despistado, no sabe a veces algunas cosas, ya que su primera cosa en su lista de triunfos es ganarle a su padre- sonrió- Ryoma me lo dijo, solo a mí

Más recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, hasta le vez que la había salvado del oso, pero una en especial

_-nadíeeeee- se dijo Sakuno sorprendida _

_-Nadie- dijo el peliverde- nadie que yo conozca, a podido hacer el drive B- dijo como si nada _

_-eso es estupendo, Ryoma-kun algún día crees que alguien pueda hacerlo?- pregunto dudosa ella _

_Ryoma la volteo a ver y sonrió, algo que hizo que se sonrojara la pelicafe _

_-lo dudo, pero cuando eso ocurra, tú me lo tendrás que decir- hablo ryoma mirándola _

_-te prometo que te lo diré en cuanto me entere- sonrió Sakuno alegre _

_Ryoma por auto reflejo se bajo la cachucha _

_-Tienes el cabello muy largo deberías cortártelo_

_Sakuno lo miro molesta, pero sabía que siempre era así con ella. _

-Yo te vencerte- y con esto se puso en posición

De nuevo el juego empezaba, la joven lanzó y sakuno la devolvió, con un poco de dificultad, la pelota iba y venái como si ya pudiera hacerlo

15-40

tsk- chisteo la joven que se miraba con molestia a la pelicafe

Ahora era el turno de Sakuno, golpeo con fuerza, de nuevo al pelota iba de un lado de la cancha al otro lado, tenía que luchar, por ellos dos, tenía que luchar por él.

30-40

Ganaba de nuevo Sakuno, esto ya era pan comido para ella

Una dejada, la pudo devolver

El partido se ponía con los nervios de punta ninguna de las dos se dejaba vencer, hasta que

-maldita- grito la joven al ver lo que acababa de hacer, la pelota estaba en el lado de la cancha de ella

Sakuno sonreía divertida, esto debía decírselo a Ryoma.

-Tú, no puedes- artículo esta molesta

-Claro que si, decía cansadas Sakuno

juego y partido para ryusaki Sakuno 6 juego a 5

-Como te atreves a hacer el drive B- grito fuera de si

-Por que Ryoma algún día jugara conmigo, y le demostrare, que si pude hacerlo

-tsk- aquello volvía a irritar a la joven - eres igual que ese mocoso que quiso ser como Ryoma- articulo sin emoción alguna

-Solo que este Drive B es solo para él, y es idéntico a su movimiento.

La tipa solo miro con odio y rencor a la pelicafe, eso era cierto, pudo ver que Ryoma era contra quien jugaba en ese ultimo punto de gane, por eso no pudo devolverla.

-Y ahora el trato, déjame en paz- hablo segura Sakuno, a lo que la respuesta fue una risa, vacía y psicópata

-Lo siento pero los de malas intenciones no me lo permitirán, es mejor que corras

Y es lo que hizo Sakuno correr, pero no a la salida si no que fue y entro al edificio, corrió y subió las escaleras, hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde la rodearon por completo, esta sin escapatoria,

-Quiero que me dejen en paz,- grito Sakuno

-Te lo dije, ellos no te dejaran en paz, perderás lo que tanto anhelaste a Ryoma y tu vida,- con esto golpeo una pelota con su raqueta directo al estomago de Sakuno, l gran impacto hizo que sakuno se estrellara contra la ventana y saliera de la misma, todos miraron con asombro como ella misma se había aventado.

Caía del tercer piso, aquello ya no le daba miedo, ella había hecho lo correcto, solo pudo observar como ellos se acercaban a la ventana rota, para ver el cruel final de una joven.

Un golpe sordo, se escucho, Sakuno se encontraba tirada, su sangre salía rápidamente, las lagrimas salieron pues moriría, pero había hecho bien, aquello se había terminado, Ryoma era libre de algo que ella había causado.

-Acaben con ella- grito la joven

Los de malas intenciones negaron con la cabeza

-No, lo sentimos pero esta chica nos demostró que es grande, sus ojos retomaron el brillo que nosotros le quitamos, ahora nos honra haberla tenido bajo nuestra lupa, esperamos que algún día ella requiera de nuestros servicios, para hacerte pagar todo lo que le hiciste y lo haremos de la manera más lenta y tortuosa que puedas imaginar.- con esto ellos se retiraron.

a bajo Sakuno solo miraba la luna, era hermosa y eso nadie lo podía negar, recordó, lo que le había pasado tiempo atrás, Ryoma no estaba en ese momento como la vez anterior

-Lo siento Ryoma pero fue lo mejor para los dos- cerro los ojos para esperar su fin

-- un grito lleno de impotencia, odio a si mismo y miedo se escucho en aquel lugar

Sakuno abrió los ojos de golpe y miro de donde había provenido aquel grito

-Ry..o...ma- dijo ella en un susurro

Ryoma la tomo y la abrazo con fuerza, volvía a ser un inútil

-lo siento, lo siento- se decía Ryoma

-no te culpes- dijo Sakuno poniendo su mano fría en la mejilla de Ryoma- yo lo hice para que se acabara todo esto, yo ya soy libre y tú también

Ryoma no entendió lo que decía

-Ellos fueron- ahora estaba molesto, los mataría

-No te enojes, tú no eres Tú, yo solo quiero que tú seas Tú, el Ryoma-kun del que me enamore, aquel que siempre le gusto el tenis y él que era un gran despistado, deseo que...- guardo silenció ya que un gran mareo la domino

-Sakuno- la abraso con fuerza

-Yo quiero que me vuelvas a decir aquellas palabras que antes me decías,- sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar- que seas como antes- su mano empezaba a bajar poco a poco- y que yo siga queriéndote, como eres,- sus ojos perdían el brillo de la vida

-Sakuno- lagrimas salían de los ojos de Ryoma

Sakuno con algunas fuerzas seco los ojos de su amado

-R..y...o...m...a...-apenas, podía hablar-...y...o...p...u...d...e...h...a..c...e...r...e...l...d..r..i...v...e...B-una sonrisa débil se mostró en sus labios

Ryoma sonrió con tristeza

-Entonces tendrás que jugar con migo- parecía una promesa

Sakuno tenías ya los ojos cerrados

-Lo..p.r.o.m.e.-un último suspiro dejó de respirar

-Sakuno- articulo Ryoma- te amo- beso sus labios y lloro sin más no poder, la abrazaba, la había amado, la quería era todo para él

La ambulancia llegó Los titulares habían visto todo, Momo lloraba junto con Eiji, quien no cabía de su asombro, Kawamura solamente miraba cayado aunque las lagrimas también brotaban sin miedo, Inoue, intentaba tranquilizar a los dos titulares. Kaito, también lloraba en silenció y el Capital se acercaba al Ryoma.

-Sakuno estará bien, luchaba por algo que tú por fin le diste y que fue correspondido, estaba luchando por ti- Ryoma se levantó de donde unos minutos antes estaba Sakuno

-Mada mada dane- ante esto los titulares lo voltearon a ver

-yo acabare con todo y luchare por un amor que a sido todo para mi, yo acabare con él ser que la lastimo.

-El tipo se reunirá con la joven mañana a las 5:00 de la tarde en la escuela en donde él estudia - aclaro la joven que venia con los titulares

Ryoma la miro, la típica sonrisa de Ryoma apareció tanto tiempo sin verla ( hablo de la sonrisa)

-entonces yo me encargare de él- Ryoma se encaminaba a la salida cuando la chica se puso enfrente de él y se arrodillo

-POR FAVOR PIDAME LO QUE SEA, LAMENTO HABER LASTIMADO A ALGUIEN A QUIEN USTED AMABA, DEJEME HACER SUFRIR A LA CHICA QUE LASTIMO A SU NOVIA-aquello tomo por sorpresa a todos los titulares

-No- dijo Ryoma- Sakuno no quisiera eso

La chica, lo volteo a ver, solo que esta vez sonrió al ver que ese joven que era un mar de locuras volvía a ser él de antes

-Entonces con su permiso, yo hare que sufra, cuando requiera de mis servicios, por alguna cosa, llámame, y nosotros aremos el resto, -

Se levanto hizo una reverencia y camino hacía las sombras de las noche en donde desapareció

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Espero y les guste, esto es unos de los capítulos finales para que finalice, el siguiente capitulo Ryoma... espero y les guste a si se olvidaba, Sakuno hizo ese sacrificio, por que no sabía de la otra opción , es que escucho solo la mitad, agradezco a los files seguidores de esta trama, al igual que sus comentarios y agradezco también los que ponen la historia en sus favoritos les agradezco de todo corazón espero algún día subir un doujinshi es cierta pagina. a sí sobre algunas dudas que me pusieron, bien se las contestare

La abuela de Sakuno, se entera por algún informante que luego les diré, de quien es el causante de todo el daño psicológico que le causan a Sakuno y deja a cargo a Ryoma, para que la cuide, La abuela empieza a descubrir ciertas cosas que no puede dejar pasar y por eso no se encuentra en casa, es por lo que llama al padre de Ryoma y a la esposa de Nanjiro, para que les ayude con la investigación ya que después de estar investigando la causa descubren de que todo estaba planeado, por alguien y ya saben por quien estaba planeado, así que por el momento la abuela no sabe nada de lo ocurre pero nosotros ya sabemos así que, en le siguiente capitulo la veremos aparecer.

Entonces esto es todo por el momento

Jazma fuera


	10. Chapter 10

Hola soy yo de nuevo y adivinen que

-que no me digas, ya podrás continuar con lo proyectos que no haz finalizado

-n.n exacto Ita-kun, por fin lo seguiré, así que, empezare con el disclaimaer

-los personajes que les presentamos no le pertenecen a está niña loca si no a su respectivo dueño alguna aclaración a o duda dirigirse con ella, ya me puedo ir niña tengo que estudiar junto a Nimzaj

-T.T eres malo no quieres quedarte hasta el final

-La verdad es que no

-OK, bien comenzamosssssssss

PD: habrá algunos poquitas palabras anti-sonantes

"_pensamientos__"_

_Recuerdos_

**Fondo**

Un grito, la desesperación de no poder escapar de sus agresores, su mirada se encontraba perdida ya que no aguantaría más

-Ya basta- se escucho entre los agresores

La joven miro quien era el o la que había hablado cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con esa.

-Tú?

-Oh vaya- su sonrisa fue irónica- todavía me recuerdas yo pensé que no te acordabas ya que estabas con unos de los jefes

-Como no puedo olvidarte si tú eras la que tenias que hacer sufrir a Sakuno aunque la actuación no fue muy buena pues se ve que te dieron muy fuerte- se burlo por un pequeño moretón en su mejilla

La Chica que se encontraba con una capa se toco la mejilla y se acerco a ella para golpearla con un bate

La agonía de la joven que se encontraba tirada fue inmensa hasta que se escucho un crack

- dijo la joven mientras se agarraba la pierna

-Maldita perra- grito ella- mi pierna me la rompiste

La joven sonría como una psicópata

-yo creo recordar que Sakuno se había roto también el tobillo- lo dijo en tono de burla cínica

-No imbecil se la doblo

-MMM- pensó antes de hablar- pero cual es la diferencia, -articulo con una sonrisa y levantaba el bate para volverlo a poner en la rodilla ya rota

-- volvía a gritar por el dolor que experimentaba

-Debiste de pensarlo antes de meterte con los de malas intenciones-articulo la verdugo que la torturaba-no se juega con nosotros- su mirada se volvía vacía

Uno de los agresores se acerco a su victima y la levanto de los cabellos mientras se burlaba como psicópata. La joven se le acerco y quedaron cara a cara

-ahora sabrás lo que significa la muerte en vida- su mirada se encontraba completamente indiferente y con el odio en su mirada- Sabes cual es el peor castigo- guardo silencio, miro a los presentes que solo miraban a la joven que se encontraba hablando con la chica

-No puedes hacerme nada- articulo asustada

todos empezaron a burlarse de ella

-Tú crees que si vas con las autoridades ellos te van a creer- dijo sarcástica la chica.-no me hagas reír, ellos también nos han contratado para desaparecer a la gente

Aquello dejo helada a la joven, no era posible lo que le estaba ocurriendo y lo peor para ella era de que no podía contar con la policía.

Empezó a llorar no importaba ya nada, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la mataran cerro los ojos para aceptar su final pero no fue así, el tiempo transcurrió sin que hubiera movimiento, una gota de sudor corrió por su mejilla, no quería abrir los ojos no quería encontrarse con el arma de su asesino

-Vaya parece que tienes miedo hasta te orinaste en los pantalones- se burlo uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí

-Tsk- dijo la victima, ya que no se dejaría de ellos- y que harán matarme- su sonrisa fue cínica como los de ellos

Todos se empezaron de reír de nuevo

-Ya te lo dije, te haremos sufrir- con esto miro a todo los que se encontraban en el lugar - ya escucharon la orden- su mirada se volvía vacía- quiere que la matemos en vida- se empezó a desabrochar la capa que tenía encima- como sabes nadie de malas intenciones dice su nombre que se les pone cuando se entra ya que cada nombre es una tortura- cuando por fin el ultimo botón fue desabrochado, pudo verse una playera de tirantes y empezando desde su hombro hasta llegar a la muñeca se encontraba un nombre

-Este es mi nombre- dijo mientras miraba a los demás pues ya no tenían sus capas encima de ellos- es hora de cobrar honorarios.

Con esto se escucho un grito lleno de terror.

2 horas después

Un joven se encontraba en una sala de hospital pues esperaba a que los doctores dieran diagnostico de su novia

-No te preocupes Ryoma vas a ver que Sakuno sale de esta fácilmente- le aseguro Eiji quien no dejaba esa sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía miserable por no haber ayudado a su amiga

Ryoma volteo a ver de nuevo el lugar de cuidados intensivos, aquello lo estaba volviendo loco

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo una joven quien llegaba corriendo.

Los titulares la voltearon a ver, excepto Ryoma quien todavía miraba el lugar .

Ella miro aquella actitud y la culpabilidad la domino

Pero una mano en el hombro la tranquilizo, sabía que por fin acabaría todo y que esa parejita por fin estaría junta después de esto.

Los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos fueron interrumpidos por un doctor que salía del la sala

-Alguno de ustedes es familiar de la Srta. Ryuzaki

todos corrieron hasta encontrarse con el doctor

-Como se encuentra doctor?- pregunto un preocupado Ryoma

El doctor lo miro, observo a los demás y hablo

-Tú eres Echizen Ryoma?-luego de ver al peliverde miro a la joven que se encontraba detrás de los titulares

-Si lo soy, que sucede

El doctor volvió a ver al chico de cachucha

-Los quiere ver a los dos es por algo muy importante

Con esto Ellos dos se voltearon a ver, para luego entrar uno detrás del otro.

Lo primero que vio Ryoma fue una sala sin ninguna gente, solo una silueta que se dejaba entrever entre algunas sabanas que la cubrían, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta mirar por completo a esa joven que ahora se encontraba traslucida, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, completamente diferente a lo que antes era, Ryoma se sintió miserable, un estupido que no pudo hacer nada y aunque dijera que la protegería, después de todo lo ocurrido, ahora dudaba lo que había dicho ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que hacía en esos instantes.

-hola Sakuno venimos a saludarte- hablo la joven mientras movía su mano un poco

La joven que se encontraba en la cama empezó a abrir lo ojos poco a poco, tuvo que pasar un rato para que se acostumbrara a la luz que traspasaban las ventanas

-Ho..la- contesto la joven pelicafe-….Yo…-era un hilo de voz demasiado bajo

-Sakuno no te esfuerces-Ryoma hablo un poco molesto consigo mismo-Sabes que estas débil- pero fue silenciado por una sonrisa que hace tiempo que no veía.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero- ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver a la joven que se encontraba escondida detrás de Ryoma- te lo agradezco mucho

La joven miro a la joven que se encontraba en la cama, y se señalo al no entender, pero en realidad si lo sabía y de antemano

FLASHBACK

_La noche se encontraba en su m__áximo esplendor y unos titulares se encontraban en la cocina, mientras tanto una joven se encontraba en su cama meditando lo que le estaba pasando, no debía depender siempre de su querido y amado Ryoma, una leve sonrisa se mostró en aquel rostro lleno de desesperanza y tristeza, pero fue interrumpida por alguien que entraba a su habitación. _

_-lo escuchaste verdad- pregunto la joven que le había hecho la vida imposible _

_Sakuno la volteo a ver se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, para volver a agachar la cabeza ya que no sabía que hacer _

_-Lamen__…__-Miro a la pelicafe- lamentamos todos lo de malas intensiones- cerro la boca pues sabía que de seguro le diría que se callara, pero no lo vio venir, solo un abrazo por parte de la pelicafe _

_-Gracias a ti- miro a la cara a la joven- ahora necesito pedirte un favor- sus ojos mostraban la determinación que le habían arrebatado. _

_-Dime- hablo la joven con esos ojos llenos de sorpresa _

_-Llámalo- dijo esta _

_-Que?-sus ojos se abrieron aún más _

_-No puedo seguir lastimando a Ryoma por lo que estoy pasando, él no es el Ryoma de antes, se le ve en el rostro. _

_Era cierto se dijo la joven que estaba a un lado de la Pelicafe, solo se encontraba perdiendo la esencia que lo caracterizaba _

_-Será nuestro pequeño secreto argumento Sakuno antes de estrechar su mano _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ryoma sujetaba una de las manos de sakuno, tenía miedo de que se fuera a romper

-No quiero que te culpes, Ryoma-Kun- dijo Sakuno aún más débil, ya todo termino- con esto volvió a cerrar sus ojos ya que se encontraba cansada, paso un rato para la pelicafe se quedara dormida

La joven se alejo un poco al igual que Ryoma

-Toma- dijo la joven que se encontraba a su lado

Ryoma miro por un segundo lo que tenía entre manos y se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño llaverito con un osito blanco con el uniforme de seigaku y con una cachucha

-Que significa esto?- pregunto Ryoma un poco asustado

-Es un regalo que te iba a dar después de que se acabara esto,- menciono la joven quien miraba el rostro pálido de la joven, - ella me pidió que te lo entregara.

-Pero por que ella no me pudo entregar?- pregunto molesto y alterado

La mirada se volvió fría y vacía, toda la alegría de la joven que se encontraba a un lado del peliverde se esfumo hasta cierto grado de que parecía un apersona sin alma.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas- su tono de voz sonó mezquina.

El peliverde no entendió ese cambio de ser de la joven, pero lo hizo rabiar

-Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera- grito cabreado- para que tu sepas he hecho todo lo posible para que Sakuno estuviera bien y ahora me entregas este peluche como si se fuera a despedir de mi- eso no le gustaba, odiaba aquello nunca pensó que su novia, tomara terceras personas para saber lo que sentía en ese momento

La joven lo miro con cara de poco amigos, eso era molesto hasta para ella, que le importaba si le entregaba un peluche eso le daba igual

-Sígueme- su tono era cortante- Sakuno nos vemos luego.- volvía ese tono sereno

Ryoma beso la mano de Sakuno para salir del lugar y dirigirse afuera del hospital.

La joven caminaba delante de Ryoma, y se encaminaron hasta detrás de un jardín.

El peliverde no se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, solo un puño sobre su mejilla izquierda, y ahora se encontraba en el suelo

-Eres un tonto que es lo que buscas niño,- su mirada era indiferente- que es lo que quieres lograr mostrándote de esa manera a Sakuno.

El peliverde no entendía nada de lo que hablaba, pero ese golpe no se iba a quedar así

-y crees que golpeándome se solucionara esto- era algo que no entendía le daba cierta miedo aquello que le había dicho, si se encontraba sin saber que hacer, dudaba.

-ja no me hagas reír, titular estrella de seigaku- su mirada mostraba la superioridad que ella ejercía a sus victimas y esta vez Ryoma.

-No entiendo que te vio Sakuno eres débil en los sentimientos no sabes que hacer en situaciones como estas, creo que fue una mala idea que ella se involucrara en este problema si la hubiera detenido no estuviera en el hospital

Quedo sin palabras la rabia empezaba a emerger de sus pies hasta invadir su cabeza y antes de que sucediera algo más Ryoma ya se encontraba encima de la joven con las manos tomando el delicado cuello de la joven

-Maldita sabía que no debía confiar en ti- empezó a apretar un poco

La joven no se movía, tenía miedo, pero no debía flanquear por ningún motivo, debía templarlo para la batalla aunque eso le costara ciertas cosas

-Que me harás Ryoma estrangularme,- una sonrisa cínica se mostró en ese rostro- no me hagas reír,- ahora se encontraba callada.

Poco a poco Ryoma fue retirando sus manos, Los titulares llegaron cuando los dos se miraban de manera desafiante

-Es así como debes lucir Ryoma- dijo esta mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara del suelo

El peliverde dudo un poco antes de tomar su mano y al hacerlo ella jalo más de la cuenta para así besarlo.

Todos los titulares se quedaron pasmados ante la acción de la joven que se encontraba ahora besando a su amigo.

El ojos gatunos tardo en entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una sonrisa juguetona se instalo en los labios de la joven para luego separarse de él

-Lastima que tengas una novia tan buena y linda- Miro al joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella, completamente asimilando la situación anterior

-Por que¿?- pregunto ryoma- a que viene eso

Solamente sonrío a él y a los titulares

-Hoy a las 5 en la escuela de él tienes que ser puntual te estaré esperando con el sujeto- camino de forma grácil hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los titulares- Ryoma, templa tu ira no dejes que te ciegue, un jugador de tenis lo sabe muy bien no lo crees, con esto se despidió con un beso en el aire y desapareció en la esquina del edificio.

Camino de manera rápida, hasta que por fin no pudo verlos, se quedo parada entre algunos árboles

-No estas contenta, por la pareja¿?- pregunto el pelicafe

-Humm- solo logro articular, antes de empezar a derramar lagrimas

-Sabes que es traición y pecado enamorarse de alguien fuera de malas intenciones-articulo este

Lo miro y agacho poco a poco su cabeza, apretó sus puños y lloro sin detenerse, tan siquiera de quien la miraba

-Lo conocí hace tiempo- articulo débilmente- era un niño vivía en EUA, siempre lo vi jugar tenis, era mi felicidad todos los días, pero nunca me atreví a hablarle- sus palabras sonaban a dolor,- y el día en que su padre anuncio que se iba fui al aeropuerto para verlo partir, esa fue la ultima vez que lo mire- se tapo la cara con sus manos- pensé que no lo volvería a ver - guardo silencio ya que las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar

-Y cuando vine a Japón lo volví a ver,-temblaba levemente- aún así lo quise, pero luego descubrí que una joven había fijado sus ojos en él- miro al titular que la observaba- y la odie….

-Y - pronuncio con calma el titular

-Pero luego me di cuenta que ella si había tenido el valor suficiente para hablarle, y es cuando decidí odiarme a mi misma por no haber tratado de ganarme su corazón- levanto su rostro para mirar el cielo

-Ahora veo claro muchas cosas- las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin vacilaciones, sin que ella las limpiara- Dejare malas intenciones, quiero conocer a alguien como Ryoma y poder tener una familia, alejarme de mis propios propósitos egoístas y ególatras y dejar libres a esta pareja- cerro lo ojos y levanto una de sus manos la estiro como queriendo alcanzar algo, abrió de golpe los ojos - este será mi ultimo trabajo.- Con esto miro al titular que la observaba.

-Me retiro- dijo esta y camino hacía la salida para poner en marcha su plan- nos vem…

-tu le hiciste ese peluche verdad¿?- su mirada mostraba serenidad

Solamente se sonrojo.

-Hmp- una sonrisa surco sus labios- no se lo diré no te preocupes,- alzo su mano de despidida, el pelicafe se dirigía con los demás titulares

-adiós niña -

Una sonrisa se mostró en aquella joven para luego retomar ese rumbo que tenía predicho

La tarde se hace hacía presente y un joven se encontraba enfrente del instituto señalado, los alumnos empezaban a salir, los miro con esa mirada tan característica de él, cuando por fin los alumnos se habían retirado, empezó a caminar adentro del instituto, camino con paso decisivo, este sería el final

Por fin llegó a el destino de ellos dos, solo que algo lo tomo por sorpresa, era el mismo, nunca pensó que fuera él y lo peor, se encontraba golpeando a la joven que horas antes se encontraba junto a ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

Por su parte la joven solo recibía las patadas en el estomago, no se defendía ya que había perdido muchas energías en la pelea de unas horas antes

-ALLLLTOOOOOOO-grito Ryoma que se encontraba agitado por haber corrido.

El agresor giro su rostro poco a poco para encontrarse con los ojos de su enemigo

Por su parte la chica solamente lo observo su boca sangraba y moretones aparecían en su cara.

_-"Lo siento"- _pensó la chica antes de desmayarse,

Ryoma por fin se encontraba cara a cara con el causante de toda la tragedia de su Novia y lo de las vidas de los demás.

-Por fin nos encontramos cara a cara- articulo el joven con cara de molestia

-Hmp- contesto Ryoma- me sorprende que sabiendo que ella te ayudo la golpeas- miro a la joven que se encontraba tirada en el suelo

-A te refieres a esta idiota?- puso el pie sobre su mejilla, empezó a apretar un poco- ya vez no me sirvió mucho, la muy imbecil me dijo que ya no apartaría a Sakuno de tu lado y vez tuve que pelar con ella, y el problema es que tuve que hacerla entender que conmigo no se juega, es divertido ver que esta mocosa de segunda no pueda ya hacer nada- sonrío con sorna

Ryoma apretó su puño, como empezaba a cabrearse, pero con solo ver a la joven, se controlaba.

-Mada mada dane- articulo Ryoma, miro al contrincante

El tipo se molesto al ver como sonreía aquel mocoso quien recibía el nombre del príncipe del tenis.

-Parece que no te afecto lo de Sakuno- dijo ahora molesto

Ryoma solo se limito a mirarlo

-Un partido- articulo Peliverde- si yo gano te alejaras de Sakuno. Articulo con seriedad

-Pero si yo gano desaparecerás y nunca veras a Sakuno de nuevo- Su sonrisa era fuera de lugar

-Esta bien- articulo el peliverde- no se dejaría, le tenía que ganar

Empezó a caminar así la dirección de las canchas de tenis, solo que, un ruido lo hizo voltear, su contrincante jalaba de los cabellos a la joven y la empezaba a arrastrar.

Solo fue la impotencia, no poder hacer nada, caminaron hasta llegar a las canchas, el tipo tomo una cuerda y la amarro a la red.

-Bien juguemos- miro al mocoso, lanzo una pelota que atrapo- si golpeas a la chica tendrás puntos extra- sonrío con cinismo

-hmp- fue lo único que salieron de los labios.

-No te lo creas- contesto en tono burlón el joven antes de ponerse en posición- _"yo si le daré"_

Ryoma solo miro de reojo antes de empezar el partido, el primer golpe fue para desquitar toda el odio acumulado, se sentía incomodo, inseguro, era la primera vez que peleaba por alguien, el golpe que volvió a mandar fue directo al estomago del tipo que cayo de rodillas al suelo

-tsk-

Se levanto y golpeo la pelota, con tal fuerza que a raqueta de Ryoma salió disparada hacia la esquina de la cancha.

Los dos se miraron con odio contenido, la pelota voló por los aires y volvía volar por cada golpe que le daban, no se rendirían, uno por tenerla a la fuerza a su lado y él otro por que en verdad la amaba.

-No esta nada mal- dijo el joven quien daba un golpe

-je, yo pensé que te rendirías- me mofo Ryoma quien le regresaba el golpe

-Me sorprende que solo tu lleves un punto, no me sorprende- se burlo

La pelota por fin dio de lleno en el estomago de la joven amarrada, caía la pelota en el lugar de Ryoma

-Vez como esta mocosa si me sirve- se burlo al ver que la chica mostraba una mueca lleno de dolor.

Solamente chisteo el príncipe, saco y volvió el partido a ponerse tenso ninguno cedía, hasta que

La joven empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró en medio del partido, empezó a moverse bruscamente quería safarse, pero un golpe por parte de la pelota en el estomago la dejo sin aire.

-Es mejor que te quedes quieta si no quieres que ryoma pierda- su tono de voz era cabreada por no meter mas puntos, 15-15 era el resultado, ni más ni menos, cuanto se llevarían en ese partido

-No ganaras- articulo la joven quien miraba el suelo, miro a su enemigo con odio retenido- no le ganaras él será el vencedor y tu sufrirás- su voz sonaba demasiado molesta

Es cuando los golpes no se hicieron esperar por parte del contrincante de esos dos

Ryoma evitaba darle y él le daba de lleno en donde fuera

Ya Iban 4 juegos a 2 para el príncipe le era difícil dar un buen golpe solo por no lastimar a esa chica que se encontraba amarrada a la red

-Golpéame Ryoma no seas un idiota, golpéame- grito la chica quine se movía bruscamente para ver a la cara a su ryoma- por que si no lo haces no ganaras si sigues intentándome no dar, dame duro, no perdones es un partido en donde ella es el premio, tu debes ganarle, tu debes darle un buen escarmiento a este idiota-

Sus palabras fuera cortadas tajantemente por el golpe de la pelota en la mejilla que se empezó a hinchar

-Creo que te debías callar esa boca asquerosa mocosa- grito el tipo molesto

El partido seguía, solamente algunos gemidos, retenidos en una boca, completamente llenos de dolor.

Poco a poco los titulares llegaron pues tenían que asegurarse que sakuno estaría en buenas condiciones.

Vieron lo que sucedía y más al ver a la joven que se encontraba amarrada, era quien recibía todos los golpes.

-Ryoma- grito Momo- No debes golpear a la joven

Pero algo lo silencio

-Cállate titular, es mejor así- volvían a golpearla de lleno en la mejilla ya hinchada- Ry….o….ma…, no….. Ga….na…ra, …..s…si… no… m..mme…. Go…l..pppe…a.

Los titulares estaban horrorizados, por la escena

-a…de…más… te…n.n….go…que…pa…gar…por… lo que …he ….h….e..c….h.h..o…

Los titulares se miraron unos a otros y guardaron silencio

5 juegos a 5 solamente faltaba un golpe para que ryoma ganara, pero un mal paso hizo que el contricante golpeara con tal fuerza que lo hizo volar hasta fuera del área

-maldición- articulo Ryoma quien se ponía de pie y se sacudía para regresar a su lugar

-Estas bien?- pregunto la chica quien se encontraba muy mal.

-Más bien yo te preguntaría eso a ti, pareces a una manzana magullada- tenía una ceja arqueada por aquella pregunta proveniente de una chica casi machacada.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de la joven amarrada

-es cierto- aseguro

-Dejen de hablar tenemos un partido no lo recuerdan, a no ser que ya no quieras jugar-

Ryoma lo miro, bajo su cachucha y lo señalo con su raqueta

-Mada mada dane, este es el final

El juego comenzó de nuevo

Los titulares seguían de cerca el partido, hasta que escucharon detrás de ellos a unas personas, al voltear se dieron cuenta que era la policía.

-Hagan paso a la ley, tenemos orden de arresto a ese joven que se encuentra jugando-

Se empezaron acercar a la puerta de entrada a la cancha, pero alguien se los impidió

-Que haces joven, no pueden detener a la ley- hablo uno de los policías

-deje que termine el partido, esto no se trata solo de un juego.- Hablo Momo era quien obstruía el paso

-se trata de acabar con algo que nunca debió salir.- articulo el capitán

-esta luchando por un amor- hablo Kawamura- de esto se trata este partido

Los policías se miraron los unos a los otros

-Hagan lo que les dicen aún no- grito la joven

Todos la voltearon a ver

-Esta bien-

Con esto dejaron que el partido siguiera, las nubes empezaron a parecer hasta que empezó a llover, empapados empezaron a quedar, y lo agitado se escuchaba en esas canchas

Los golpes se volvían cada vez más duros, más potentes, pero eso no los detenía,

6-6 juegos, por fin se irían a muerte súbita uno solo se debía de equivocar, para que el otro obtuviera la victoria

Pero eso no sucedería, la luz del sol empezaba a crear al crepúsculo.

El contrincante golpea la pelota de tal magnitud que Ryoma no la podría devolver, pero sorpresa

Ryoma cerro los ojos su cuerpo se contorsiono de tal manera que cuando la pelota toco la raqueta de Ryoma esta reboto, voló por los aires

-No creas que esta dejada te hará el vencedor- se burlaba, guardo silencio al ver "eso"

Al intentar golpear la pelota esta se desvío de su trayectoria para posarse de manera delicada y rodar unos cuantos cm por la cancha del contrincante

Por fin todo se había acabado, los titulares abrieron la puerta y fueron por su amigo quien se encontraba agotado

La policía esposo al joven y se lo llevaron de ahí

Ryoma camino a donde se encontraba la joven siendo desamarrada

-Gracias- articulo este

Lo miro y sonrió divertida

-Ya vez tenía que golpearte para poder hacerte reaccionar, aún te faltaba despejarte-

Cuando por fin se encontraba desatada, miro a la estrella de seigaku

-Espero volver a verte algún día, y si requieres de nuestros servicio solo llámanos-

-eso será un problema ya que Fuji nos dijo que abandonarías malas intenciones- hablo ryoma mirando a esa chica

Ella solo sonrío tímidamente

El peliverde le tendió la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse, acepto gustosa y dejo que él la levantara

-Espero verte de nuevo algún día Ryoma- su tono sonaba a tristeza.

-Me alegro volverte ver Emily- su rostro mostraba serenidad y una paz que no había reflejado desde que había regresado de EUA.

La mirada de la joven se abrió demasiado.

-Como que haberme visto de nuevo?- su tono de voz sonaba a sorpresa de no entender nada

-Fuji nos lo dijo que habías venido de EUA,- miro a la joven aun con sorpresa en sus ojos- Recuerdo a una niña que siempre me observaba cuando entrenaba, y mi hermano me lo dijo- observo a los titulares que daban sus declaraciones a los policías,- es cuando supe que eras tú, así que lamento haberte tratado tan mal. - articulo mientras hacía una reverencia de disculpa

Solamente negó sutilmente la cabeza

-Yo te debo una disculpa Ryoma yo fui la causante de que me trataras así,-

Ryoma la miro a la cara para sonreír los dos al mismo tiempo y reírse sin motivo.

Uno de los titulares llegó corriendo y se paro en seco entre ellos dos su mirada se mostraba perturbada y preocupada

-Ryoma, me acaban de llamar del hospital Sakuno esta…- No lo dejo terminar cuando ya el peliverde se ponía a correr, la joven lo alcanzo de inmediato para correr a su lado.

1 año después un peliverde caminaba por las grandes calles de Tokio, en su mano se encontraba aquel refresco que tanto le gustaba, llegó a la parada del metro y tomo un sorbo de su refresco. Miro a la gante que se encontraba en ese lugar, giro un poco su cabeza para ver que más ver

**-La llegada del metro en 5 minutos, favor de estar detrás de la línea amarilla- hablaron por altavoz **

Ryoma aguardo a que llegara el metro, cuando por fin llegó las puertas se abrieron, entró y se sentó a un lado de a la salida .

Su mirada se encontraba serena y estaba en las nubes, se encontraba mirando por la ventana nada lo preocupaba.

-Hola Ryoma-kun-

Esa voz lo hizo regresar a la tierra y al girar su cabeza para ver quien era se la topo

-Hmp-

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- su voz sonaba dulce

-Un año más o menos- respondió tranquilamente.

-No pensé que fuera tanto-

-Y dime como has estado que has hecho de tu vida Emily?-

-Pues Trabajando de medio tiempo en un café, cuando quieras pasarte por ahí yo invito-

Ryoma la miro de arriba abajo

-Cambiaste de look, solo que no has dejado las mangas largas, te cortaste el cabello?_

La joven se toco un pequeño mechón

-Quería verme distinta y parece que lo logre- su sonrisa era picara

- Y dime, tú sigues jugando tenis?-

-No-

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado

-queeeee?, por que?-

-Estoy en nuevos proyectos- articulo este- además solo jugare de nuevo cuando me enfrente a esa persona-

La chica sonrió de nuevo

-Eso esperemos no quiero que Ryoma pierda el titulo del príncipe del tenis-

-je-

-**Próxima parada en el centro- de nuevo el altavoz **

-Yo me bajo aquí, - articulo ella

-Mada mada dane-

-Ahh, ryoma, ya tengo novio- dijo gustosa,- y le platique de ti

Ryoma la miro sin entender

Las puertas se abrieron y ella se despidió de beso para correr y salir del vagón del metro, lo miro y pronuncio algo en voz baja para que el príncipe no la escuchara.

El metro empezó a andar y el ruido no lo dejo escuchar

Suspiro resignado y miro de nuevo por la ventana

-Lo lamento te hice esperar?- pregunto ella

-No pero enserio le tenias que decir eso- pregunto un poco dudoso

-Si, y ya vez no le entendió- hablo divertida

-Eso es una tortura niña- le reprendió,- con esto aún no se si ya te liberaste de esa organización- contesto

Solamente te encogió de hombros para caminar a su primera cita.

Por su parte Ryoma se encontraba aún en el metro, por fin su parada llegó y bajo para empezar a caminar hasta llegar a unas escaleras que subió con tranquilidad, el ultimo escalón mostró un templo, siguió su camino, esta vez se encontraba en un panteón camino ahora despacio, tenía que esperar para poder encontrarse con ella.

Por fin llegó a esa lapida fría bien adornada

-Hola Sakuno- articulo este

Una silueta se levantaba y giraba un poco su cuerpo.

-hola Ryoma-kun- contesto la susodicha con ese brillo en sus ojos

-Lista para irnos- pregunto este quien le tendía su mano a la jovencita

-Hai-

Entrelazaron sus dedos para caminar a la salida

-Sabes Ryoma, estuve platicando con mamá y le dije que eres un buen novio- sus palabras sonaba a la calidez que tiempo atrás había abandonado,

-mmmm, pero yo no pensé eso antes- se detuvo en seco Ryoma

_FLASh BACK _

_Ryoma habías llegado completamente agitado al hospital, junto con la joven que había recibido la golpiza más grande de su vida _

_Los doctores al ver eso corrieron en su auxilio y la separaron de Ryoma, por su parte Ryoma corrió en dirección a la sala de emergencias y cuando entró se quedo sin palabras, Todos los doctores se encontraban en la habitación intentando salvar la vida de su amada_

_-SA..SA….-no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra le daba miedo que no le respondiera, intentó caminar a su lado, pero estaba paralizado, podía ver en ese aparato el ritmo cardiaco de su novia, caía rápidamente. _

_-Jovencito no puedes estar aquí- le dijo una enfermera quien se acercaba para sacarlo de ahí_

_Es cuando se movió con agilidad y corrió hasta llegar con su amada, quien se encontraba completamente entubada, sus parpados se encontraban un poco morados y sus piel se encontraba traslucida, con delicadeza tomo la mano de su novia._

_Un escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo, estaba fría su mano. _

_-Sa..ku..no…. Ya termine con él, por favor abre los ojos, ya puedes estar en paz,- _

_Pero eso no sucedió, solamente su respiración, más no ninguna reacción que hiciera calmarse _

_-Sakuno por favor no me dejes, - sus palabras sonaban ahora dolorosas _

_Se dejo caer al suelo, pero seguía tomando sus mano, miro el piso, y es cuando se dio cuenta que unas gotas cristalinas caían al suelo, unas de sus manos se dirigieron a sus ojos para descubrir que estaba llorando, los cerro con fuerza para intentar detener ese llanto tan tonto. _

_-perdóname, por ser un mal novio, lamento haberte lastimado de esa manera- se levanto y abrazo a ese cuerpo ya casi sin vida- quisiera retroceder el tiempo y poder quedarme a tu lado,- Miro el rostro pálido de su amada- lamento todo, lamento haberte causado este infierno, no poder entender tus sentimientos,- apretó la mano libre con fuerza - por que fui tan ciego, este estupido juego que no me dejaba ver lo más hermoso que tenía ante mi, lo siento, lo siento Sakuno, perdóname- Los sollozos por parte del personal no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los sollozos del príncipe _

_La obscuridad era total en todos los aspectos, la soledad era la que acompañaba de una jovencita que se encontraba sentada en algún punto de la nada, se encontraba completamente triste y desolada, no podía recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes, solamente _

_-Doctor su presión cardiaca disminuye rápidamente- _

_Y después nada, _

_Sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no sabía que, le dolía algo dentro de su interior, pero no le daba mucha importancia, tampoco que estuviera llorando, se sujeto los muslos con sus brazos, y oculto su rostro en ellos, que más podía hacer…. _

_-No me dejes por favor…- _

_Una voz a la lejanía se escuchaba en aquel lugar tan solitario. _

_Lo escucho lleno de dolor esas palabras _

_Pero solamente siguió en esa posición _

_-SAKUNO POR FAVOR TE NECESITO, TE AMO….- esta vez ese grito era lleno de desesperación _

_Sakuno levanto lo rostro, esas palabras si le habían llegado en su interior, y ese dolor se desvanecía poco a poco _

_-Quien es?- dijo Sakuno con un Hilo de voz _

_-SAKUNO POR FAVOR DESPIERTA YA TODO TERMINO…- de nuevo esa voz llamándola y lo que más le desesperaba a ella era que reconocía esa voz pero no recordaba de quien era. _

_-Quien eres?- grito esta vez y ahora se ponía a correr en esa obscuridad. _

_Corría lo más que podía no debía detenerse ya que si lo hacía de seguro ya no le escucharía _

_-Sakuno….- volvía a gritar, esta vez con impotencia _

_-Ya voy- gritaba Sakuno quien se dirigía a un lugar que dejaba de ser obscuro para llegar a un lugar completamente diferente _

_Paro en seco y levanto un poco la mano para darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo _

_-lagrimas?- se dijo ella al ver que esa lluvia era el llanto de alguien, _

_Luego empezó a sentir una calidez en una de sus manos _

_-Que es esto?- se pregunto curiosa _

_La mano se la llevo al corazón, es cuando un golpe de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente _

_Todos esos recuerdos al lado de ese ser que tanto amaba _

_-- _

_Ryoma sintió como alguien apretaba su mano con delicadeza _

_Al levantar la cabeza para verla se encontró con esos ojos chocolates que tanto le gustaban _

_-Gomenasai, Ryoma-kun no debí espantarte de esa forma ….- no pudo terminar ya que Ryoma le había quitado el aparato de la boca y la besaba con delicadeza, era la primera vez que Ryoma tomaba la iniciativa, ella correspondió el beso _

_A fuera los titulares gritaban alegres por que por fin ellos dos estaban juntos _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

Sakuno observo a su novio, una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios para besar su mejilla

-Ya paso- articulo la pelicafe- mi abuela dijo que gracias a ti y a la chica que estaba en esa organización pudieron atrapar a los culpables

Ryoma la miro con serenidad,

-Mada mada dane- articulo este ya que en ese mismo instante rodeaba su cadera con sus brazos y la besaba- De aquí para adelante estaré a tú lado, por que por fin pude entender lo que me decía mi padre,- con esto la acerco más a su cuerpo- este será algo nuevo para los dos, espero qe perdones todos mis errores que vaya a cometer

Una sonrisa surco los labios de Sakuno.

-no tienes que decirme eso Ryoma- un sonrojo se mostró en la cara de Sakuno- Ya que siempre confiare en ti

Los dos se miraron con dulzura y caminaron a la salida del templo, pues sabían los dos que eran destinados el uno para el otro, y más sabiendo que por fin estaban libres de poder estar juntos.

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor algunas aves volaban y cantaban armoniosamente….

YA QUE LOS DOS HABÍAN LUCHADO POR UN AMOR

FIN

_Bien se acabo _

_-Me sorprende que lo hayas acabado _

_-La verdad es que no me gusto el final, T.T mi problema es ese de que no soy buena con los finales pero aún así o hice con el cariño que le tengo a esta pareja. _

_-Ahora que harás niña_

_-A pues agradecer a todas las jóvenes que me estuvieron apoyando hasta el final _

_-que más _

_-mmmm, a si perdonen las faltas de ortografía a veces se me van las palabras y aunque reviso como 4 veces aún así se me van _

_-Bien ahora despídete _

_-OK, pueden dejar comentarios contractivos o destructivos, si quieren pueden lanzar verduras o frutas y después me are una ensalada _

_-Diciendo eso ya no te lanzaran nada _

_-T.T buneo entonces solo mensajes destructivos, constructivos, de opinión, para mejorar o para empeorar ustedes deciden _

_JAZMA Fuera _

_Itachi sale de la habitación. _


End file.
